See you when you're 40
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRADUCTION de Saiya-jin girl. Hermione traverse une tapisserie et se retrouve dans les bras d'un Remus Lupin beaucoup plus jeune que d'habitude...temps des Maraudeurs, RLHG! Venez! :o)
1. Default Chapter

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh voui, encore moi, avec une nouvelle traduction :o) **

**J'ai pas pu résister, c'est une Hermione/Remus par Saiya-jin girl, qui est quand même l'auteur de _The Morning After_ et de _Shoot the Moon_, donc, très grande auteuze de Remus/Mione! **

**Et là, elle change, et c'est un retour dans le passé! **

**Titre : **Regarde-toi à 40 ans (VO: See you when you're 40)

**Auteur:** Saiya-jin girl

**Disclaimer:** Rien, RIEN ne m'appartient. L'univers est à JK Rowling (la killeuse de Sirius comme le dit si bien Kaen), et l'histoire est à Saiya-jin girl.

**Résumé:** Hermione traverse le temps et se retrouve à l'époque des Maraudeurs… (comment ça pourri le résumé? Lol! lisez, vous verrez bien!)

**Couple:** Remus/Hermione

**ENJOY!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Chapitre Un**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"La Bibliothèque de Serdaigle? Est-ce que ça existe au moins?" demanda Ron. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, ça existe, Ronald"

"Comment tu le sais?" demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

"J'ai fait des recherches pendant des heures, Ron, mes résultats ne peuvent pas être mauvais" Il sourit.

"Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent être mauvais, de quoi tu parles, et c'est pourquoi faire cet énorme sac?"

"C'est juste quelques trucs que j'emmène avec moi"

"Comme?"

"Comme des livres, et un peu de nourriture, et d'autres…choses" marmonna-t-elle. Il ricana.

"Eh bien, fais attention s'il te plait, Harry, tu peux pas l'en dissuader?" demanda-t-il. Harry leva les yeux de son livre.

"Moi, dissuader Hermione de chercher une bibliothèque? Tu pourrais aussi bien me demander de m'enfoncer mon éclair de feu dans le cul" (**NdT:** hum…navrée pour le langage, mais "dans les fesses" ou quoi que ce soit, ça sonnait pas très bien :s) Ginny grogna.

"Bien, Mione, fais attention, Dieu seul sait où tu pourrais atterrir" dit-elle. Hermione sourit.

"Ça se passera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas s'il vous plait" dit-elle en partant à travers le portrait. Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent mais Ron fulminait.

"Hermione!"

"Ron, ça se passera bien!" dit-elle hargneusement. Il soupira.

"Pas moyen de te raisonner" marmonna-t-il en se levant et en allant vers les escaliers. Hermione secoua la tête.

"Je serai bientôt de retour, bonne nuit Harry, 'nuit Ginny"

" 'nuit!" répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Hermione sourit et quitta la salle commune.

"Eh bien, je devrais prendre la carte" marmonna Harry. Ginny soupira.

"Ouais, Ron pourrait avoir une attaque cardiaque" Harry sourit.

"En y pensant, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée" Ginny rit.

"Tu es si méchant" dit-elle en secouant la tête. Il grogna.

"Ouais, bien, je reviens"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione marchait le long du couloir silencieux avec sa baguette dans sa main droite, un livre dans sa main gauche.

"Selon ça, je devrais aller dans l'aile ouest du château" dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle changea son sac d'épaule, il était à bandoulière, qui contenait plusieurs cahiers, et un peu de nourriture. Regardant sa montre, elle jura doucement. Il était 23h45. Elle avait seulement quinze minutes pour trouver la tapisserie, si elle ne la trouvait pas, toutes ses recherches auraient été futiles. Accélérant le pas, elle tourna à un autre coin et un sourire triomphant illumina son visage. Une tapisserie était accrochée à l'autre bout du couloir sombre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Tu as trouvé la carte?" demanda Ginny en arrivant derrière Harry. Il sauta.

"Bon sang, non, je cherche toujours" dit-il en se retournant. Elle sourit et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se tourna et la regarda. "Qu'est-ce que tu manges?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Une sucette" dit-elle en battant des cils innocemment.

"Sucette, mes fesses…je vais te donner-"

"Harry! Tu as trouvé cette carte? On doit voir où est Hermione" interrompit Ron.

"Non, non, je continue de chercher Ron"

OoOoOoOoOo

23h55, cinq minutes de plus et elle aura élucidé l'un des plus grands mystères de Poudlard. La bibliothèque de Serdaigle. Bon sang. Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit encore, étant sûre que ce moment était réel, puis elle regarda dans le livre.

_A Minuit le jour choisi_

_La porte sera révélée_

_La chambre des livres anciens_

_Sera la vôtre à garder_

_Arrivez ce jour choisi_

_Et reste devant le tissu_

_Le tissu vous révélera les secrets_

_Les secrets cachés depuis trop longtemps_

C'était ça. La nuit choisie, toutes ses recherches avaient indiquées cette nuit. Il était 23h57, encore trois minutes, et elle serait prête à sauter au plafond. Elle regarda la tapisserie de plus près et observa les mystérieuses figures qui étaient cousues sur le tissu. Il y avait douze figures en tout, assises autour d'une table ronde, avec une sorte d'horloge au milieu. Elle se pencha en avant et le tissu frissonna légèrement devant ses yeux.

"Bon sang qu'est-ce que…" Elle toucha le tissu et son estomac tressauta. Son doigt était aspiré dans la tapisserie. Elle essaya de l'enlever mais la force était trop forte et bientôt son corps entier tomba à travers la tapisserie. Elle cria, puis elle sentit la pierre froide contre son visage. Elle était tombée à travers et une paire d'yeux dorés la regardait avec curiosité. Elle cria et s'évanouit.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry sourit.

"Je l'ai" dit-il en sortant la carte. Ron grogna.

"Enfin" dit-il, en colère. Arrachant la carte des mains de Harry, il la posa sur le lit et sortit sa baguette.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises" dit-il. La carte s'anima et le regard de Ron chercha frénétiquement le nom d'Hermione. "Elle n'est pas là" dit-il. Harry roula des yeux.

"Tapote le parchemin et dit son nom, tu ne l'as sûrement pas vu" proposa Ginny.

"Hermione Granger" Rien ne vint.

"Eh bien, pense à ça Ron, peut-être qu'elle a trouvé la bibliothèque, et si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas sur la carte, donc elle ne serait apparemment pas là" Harry sourit.

"Tu sais, Ginny, tu es absolument brillante"

"Vraiment?"

"Oui vraiment" dit-il doucement. Elle sourit. Ron soupira.

"Eh bien, de toutes façons, elle a voulu aller chercher une foutue bibliothèque qui n'existe pas alors elle peut aller se faire voir" cracha Ron avec colère.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent des regards et cachèrent leur rire.

"Je suis sûr qu'Hermione va bien, Ron" dit Ginny en s'approchant de la porte. "Je vais en bas"

"Ouais, moi aussi" dit Harry en la suivant. Ron soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Après avoir fermé et caché la carte, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, rêvant de d'inviter Hermione pour la prochaine danse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**Alors?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Bizzz**

**Miss Lup'**

**Membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**MERCI à tous pour les reviews! Je suis contente que cette fic ai du succès dès le premier chapitre! **

**Pour information, l'auteur a pour l'instant publié quatre chapitres!**

**Minerve:** Contente que ça te plaise:o) Eh oui, Harry et Gin sont ensemble (apparemment du moins -;) Et puis, lol, chaque fondateur a dû fondé une salle secrète, t'as raison! Mdr! Et je ne sais pas combien il va y avoir de fics, comme j'ai dit plus haut, pour l'instant, y'a que quatre chapitres…A plus! Bizzz!

**Ccilia7:** Mdr, j'ai été un peu surprise aussi à la phrase de Harry avec son éclair de feu! T'as raison, pas si sage que ça le ptit Ryry…En tout cas, ravie que mes trads te plaisent:o) Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Lol, oui, je crois qu'Hermione a un sérieux problème psychologique avec les bibliothèque…faut qu'elle en parle à son psy (mdr, j'ai repris la philo, ça se voit) Alors là c'est vrai que rooooo Ryry a les idées atrocement mal placées quand même…il se dévergonde avec les années! Lol! JKR ferait une syncope en voyant ça! Et puis encore merci pour le chapitre que je pigeais rien! Je pense que je vais bientôt le finir et le poster! A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!

**Tanma:** N'est-ce pas que c'est original l'idée de la bibliothèque de Serdaigle? C'est très bien trouvé de la part de l'auteur! Et puis, les yeux dorés sont de retour (avec ce qui va avec) Bizzz!

**Kloona:** Hellooooo ma Kloona! Ça va? Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir parmi les reviews, tu sais? Et puis je suis très contente que la fic te plaise :o) Et pour le titre, je suppose, oui, que c'est Hermione qui le dit à Remus…le temps nous le dira! Lol! C'est vrai que cette auteur a de supers fics quand même! Et puis /_rougit_/ merchi du compliment! En espérant que tu retrouves ton ordi le plus viiiiiiite possible! Je t'adore! Bizzz!

**KyanaLD:** Merci :o) et puis, contente que tu aimes! Et encore, c'est que le début! Lol! et puis non, sa fic n'est pas terminée, ou du moins, pas sur le site…Bizzz!

**Lyane:** Aaaaah le voici le chapitre! Héhé :o) avec les yeux dorés! Enjoy! Bizzz!

**Tari Faelivrin:** Yep, le titre est très bizarre, mais il sonne super bien en anglais j'trouve! Mdr! Et puis, t'en fais pas, à mon avis elle ne va pas oublier Shoot the Moon! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriël:** Merci beaucoup! Je fais de mon mieux pour choisir de bonnes trad :o), lol, j'ai de l'instinct, comme le Saut de l'Ange! Mdr, t'as compté? 18 fics? Waw…tant que ça? Hé bé dis donc…j'aurai pas cru autant/_n'en reviens pas_/ enfin, merci pour l'adhésion à la SRJHDEP! Allez hop, c'est sur ma signature maintenant! Et puis donc pour la FFJRSVHRADSK, tu avais bon au début! Lol! Fédération des Fans de James, Remus, Sirius, Viggo, Hugh, Robert (Pirès! Mdr! Si, si!), Antonio (Banderas), Draco, Snape, et Keanu (Reeves, évidemment!). voilà! Mdr, j'espère que ça va s'arrêter là parce que ça commence à être long! Allez, à pluche! Bizzz!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Chapitre Deux OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Hermione cligna des yeux et les ouvrit lentement. Où était-elle? Elle savait qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un, elle pouvait les sentir la bercer.

"Où…où suis-je?" réussit-elle à dire.

"Ah, tu es réveillée" dit une voix familière. Elle regarda les yeux dorés qu'elle avait vu à son arrivée et elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier. C'était Remus Lupin.

"Je…oui, où suis-je?" demanda-t-elle encore.

"Poudlard, où est-ce que tu veux être autrement?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr"

"Viens, je vais t'amener à Madame Pomfresh, elle te donnera quelque chose pour ta tête, je suis sûr que ça doit faire très mal après la mauvaise chute que tu as fait" dit-il. Elle acquiesça et il l'aida à se lever. "Oh, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je suis Remus, Remus Lupin" Elle sourit.

"Ravie de te rencontrer, je m'appelle…Jane" dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

"Merveilleux, ravi de te rencontrer aussi. J'ai quand même une question" dit-il en la regardant d'un air pensif. Elle sourit nerveusement.

"Et…c'est…"

"Tu crois que tu peux m'expliquer…exactement comment tu…es tombée à travers la tapisserie?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire sur son visage. Elle rougit.

"Tu crois que tu peux m'expliquer exactement ce que tu faisais ici?" répliqua-t-elle. Il rit.

"Si je te le dis, promet-moi de ne pas rire" dit-il. Elle prit un visage neutre.

"Ok, je ne rirai pas" dit-elle. Il soupira.

"J'étais en train de chercher la bibliothèque de Serdaigle" Elle éclata de rire. Il eu l'air blessé. "Hey, tu avais promis, tu as dit que tu ne rirais pas" Elle rit encore.

"Je suis désolée…je vois que je ne suis pas la seule qui…pense que ça existe" dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Il sourit.

"Et pourquoi exactement tu ris, Jane, si tu cherchais aussi cette foutue bibliothèque?" Elle secoua la tête.

"Je trouvais juste que c'était drôle. Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'ai pas demandé…d'où je venais et ce que je faisais dans ton école" dit-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

"Ce ne sont pas mes affaires pour l'instant"

"Pour l'instant?"

"Pour l'instant, Miss Jane, maintenant, puis-je t'emmener voir Madame Pomfresh? Je suis plus intéressé par le fait que tu ne souffres pas de dommages cérébraux"

Elle le regarda. Il portait son costume, sa cravate était desserrée et sa chemise était déboutonnée en haut. Ses cheveux, châtains, avaient l'air jeunes et en pleine santé (**NdT:** lol, oui, oui, on parle bien des cheveux), son visage était beau, et ses yeux scintillaient, il y avait plusieurs cicatrices légères, mais elles étaient à peine visibles et son sourire était brillant. Un Lupin très différent de celui qu'elle connaissait.

"Oui, bien sûr, et puis tu crois que tu pourras m'emmener au bureau du professeur Dumbledore? Je dois vraiment lui parler" Il haussa un sourcil.

"Je pense bien, les filles qui tombent à travers les murs devraient parler au directeur immédiatement" plaisanta-t-il. Elle sourit.

"Et les garçons qui sortent pour chercher des mystérieuses bibliothèques cachées en plein milieu de la nuit devraient aller voir l'infirmière" Il rit.

"Allez, bien, je te prends ton sac" Elle acquiesça. Dans sa tête cependant, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse…

_Pourquoi je me sens tellement à l'aise ici? Je suis sensée paniquer, je viens juste de traverser le temps et je suis dans le foutu passé, et bon sang…Remus Lupin! Mon foutu professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et il est jeune, il a mon âge, il est mignon! Bon sang, mignon? C'est quoi mon problème! Je ne peux pas être attirée par mon professeur. Eh bien, il n'est pas encore mon professeur…je ne devrais même pas penser à ça, je me demande si Ron est inquiet, bien sûr qu'il l'est…bon sang…j'aurai dû l'écouter…oh foutaises qu'est-ce que je vais faire?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais je n'y suis pour rien :o)**

**Bon, d'accord, très, très, court! **

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt! **

**Et il promet :o)**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup'  
Membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, de la SRJHDEP  
et grande amatrice des fefesses à Remus, Sirius, Johnny, Keanu, et Deppophile incurable.**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Elles me font toutes très plaisir! **

**Ah, et puis, je crois que je vais changer le titre de la fic…**

**En fait, je vais remettre le titre original parce que ma traduction n'est peut-être pas exacte. "See You When You're 40" peut avoir 2 significations, et je n'ai peut-être pas choisi la bonne. En fait, ça peut vouloir dire "On se revoit quand tu auras 40 ans" alors du coup, je vais mettre le titre en anglais, comme ça, pas de problèmes :o)**

**Et ça sonne super bien en anglais je trouve!**

**Donc, d'ici quelques jours, je changerai pour "See you when you're 40"**

**Et voilà les RaR!**

**KyanaLD:** Mdr, je confirme, y'a pas de "e" à la fin de "super" quand c'est au féminin! Lol! en tout cas je suis ravie que cette trad te plaise! Je l'aime beaucoup aussi :o) Hermione est excellente ici! A plus! Bizzz!

**Minerve:** Eh bien tu poses toute la question du titre. Et comme je ne sais pas du tout si elle a une photo de Remus à 40 piges, bah je change pour le titre en VO, c'est plus prudent! A plus! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **Je l'ai trouvé génial aussi, le coup de la tapisserie, fallait le trouver! Eh oui, mine de rien, je remonte bien le quota des fics Hermione/Remus! Et toi les Hermione/Harry et les Hermione/Tom! Bravo! Lol! Hey, pas bête tiens, les fefesses de Brad Pitt! _/pense à Troie/_ hmm, oui bonne idée! Elijah? J'ai jamais vu ses fefesses! Lol! je pourrais mettre 'grande amatrice des zyeuxzyeux de Elijah! Mdr! Et ouuiiiiiiiiiiii faut que je rajoute Hugh Grant! Suis-je bête? J'adore trop ce type! Il est génial! Et il est trop drôle! J'adore ses films! 'coup de foudre à Notting Hill", "pour un garçon", "4 mariages et un enterrement", "Love actually", "Raison et Sentiment" (avec Alan!) et "Bridget Jones" le 1 et le 2! Il est encore plus sexy dans le 2! Miam…j'ai des photos si tu veux! Bon, allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Merci pour tes deux reviews ma belle fille! Contente que ça te plaise! Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner les autres fics! Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Contente que ça te plaise! C'est vrai que c'est court, mais bon! Bizzz!

**Tanma:** lol! t'as remarqué aussi! Hermione prend toujours son deuxième prénom! Jane! Quel manque d'imagination! Nan, j'plaisante! Mais c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois c'est pareil! Dans une autre de mes trads c'est pareil! Mdr! Bizzz!

**Isa-Syn ex U.S. Hermy:** Quoi! Mais pourquoi t'as changé de pseudo! Je pige rien! O.o lol! Jane, inhabituel? Mdr, pratiquement à chaque fois qu'Hermione doit changer de nom dans les fics, elle s'appelle Jane:o) A plus! Bizzz!

**Lyane:** Héhé! T'es mal tombée, cette auteur là est la reine des chapitres très courts! T'as qu'à voir "The morning after" et "shoot the moon" (des trads à moi du même auteur! Lol, coup de pub!) Elle est cruelle, je te l'accorde! Lol! A plus! Bizzz!

**Kloona:** Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise! Et je suis sûr qu'elle va continuer à te plaire! Le tit Remus est tout mimi :o) Bon, vivement que tu retrouves ton ordi quand même! Surtout que je vais bientôt avoir l'adsl (enfin, si ça daigne marcher…:s) A plus ma Kloona! Bizzzz!

**Kaen Almàriël:** Contente que ça te plaise! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Tu sauterai direct sur Remus toi? Eh bah dis donc! Bon, bon, moi aussi :o) mais Hermione, bah…c'est Hermione! Bizzz!

**Mystick: **Je sais, je sais, c'est court, mais j'y suis pour rien! Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!

**Cybel:** Oui, c'est vrai que c'est très court! Mais c'est dans les habitudes de l'auteur, alors ne t'attends pas à de longs chapitres:o) En tout cas merci et à bientôt! Bizzz!

**Ccilia7:** héhéhé :o) notre lycan préféré est arrivééééééééé! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Eh oui, une nouvelle trad! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher! J'adore cette auteur! Et une RL/HG en plus! A la prochaine! Bizzz!

**L-arcange-dechu:** Moi? Cruelle? Non, non, l'auteur:o) je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise! Mais dis moi, tu sais que ça s'écrit arc**h**ange! Si, si, y'a un h! 'fin bref, j'espère moi aussi ne pas choper un problème mental comme le tient! Mdr! En tout cas ta review m'a bien fait marrer! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre Trois**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hermione est partie depuis longtemps maintenant?" demanda Harry à Ginny. Elle leva le regard paresseusement vers lui.

"Environ quinze, vingt minutes" répliqua Ginny. Harry soupira.

"Je me demande si elle a trouvé la bibliothèque" dit-il d'un air songeur. Elle haussa les épaules.

"Hermione va bien où qu'elle soit, Harry, tu devrais savoir ça, elle _est_ la sorcière la plus brillante de notre âge tu sais, je pense qu'elle peut trouver une stupide bibliothèque qui a été cachée pendant des siècles" répliqua-t-elle en examinant ses ongles.

"Tu es très sexy ce soir"

"Tu me dis ça tous les soirs, Harry"

"Je dois le faire, non?" dit-il d'un air absent.

"Tais-toi Harry"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que…je le dit, et comme étant l'homme de cette relation, tu dois m'écouter!" dit-elle. Il grogna.

"Oh, alors tu es l'homme maintenant? Tu portes le pantalon?" railla-t-il.

"Ouais bébé" dit-elle. Il se leva et alla vers elle.

"Alors ça veut dire aussi quand…tu me pénètre? Et je suis celui avec le…comment dire…"

"Oui, avec le "comment dire". C'est toi, ton nom n'est pas Harry mais Harriet, et mon nom est…Greg"

"Tu es tellement sexy" dit-il en la regardant.

"La ferme et embrasse moi" Il s'exécuta obligeamment.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Vous pouvez y aller, Jane, maintenant soyez prudente, plus de chute, et allez dans votre Salle Commune rapidement" pressa Madame Pomfresh. Hermione sourit et se leva du lit.

"Merci Madame Pomfresh, bonne nuit"

"Bonne nuit mes chéris" dit-elle dans un bâillement. Remus sourit puis il se dirigea vers la porte, Hermione sur ses talons. Hermione bâilla également et soupira.

"Il est un peu tard, tu veux aller voir Dumbledore maintenant?" demanda Remus. Elle cligna des yeux pour faire partir le sommeil qui venait.

"C'est de la plus haute importance que je le vois ce soir" répliqua-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

"Bien alors, suis-moi" Son sac (à elle) était toujours sur son épaule (à lui) et elle remarqua qu'elle n'en avait pas tenu compte. "Alors, pourquoi tu es dans mon école, Miss Jane?" demanda-t-il. Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas. "Tu as tes secrets, bien, je te laisse" Elle sourit.

"Je suis désolée Pr- je veux dire Remus, j'ai besoin de parler à Dumbledore avant que je ne dise…quoique ce soit…" répliqua-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

"Je vois, c'est parfaitement compréhensible, ah, on y est, _Pastille à la menthe_! Je t'attends là" dit-il en lui tendant son sac. Elle sourit à nouveau.

"Merci mais ça ira"

"Et comment tu vas aller à la Salle Commune?" demanda-t-il.

"Dumbledore" dit-elle simplement. Il secoua la tête.

"J'attends, Jane" insista-t-il. Elle soupira.

"Très bien, j'en ai juste pour une minute"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Miss Granger, je vous ai vu arrivé" dit gentiment Dumbledore. Elle lui sourit mais tremblait intérieurement. "Venez, asseyez-vous, nous devons parler rapidement" dit-il en bougeant la main. Une chaise apparut devant son bureau. Elle s'assit. "Miss Granger, je vais vous l'expliquer, vous avez voyagé dans le temps. Je pensais que j'avais détruit toutes les tapisseries de temps de Poudlard, mais quelques unes m'ont échappé, cependant, vous avez atterri ici, à cette époque, dans le passé, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans le futur pour le moment, cependant je savais que vous arriveriez, le temps est une chose, comment dire, très confuse. Je dois vous avertir, soyer prudente sur ce que vous dîtes, comme vous le savez probablement, ça pourrait changer votre futur. Choisissez vos amis avec soin"

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Professeur, combien…de temps je vais rester ici?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

"Bonne question, à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse, Miss Granger, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous effaciez"

"Jusqu'à ce que je m'efface?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça tristement.

"Un jour vous vous trouverez effacée de cette époque, retournant à votre propre époque" dit-il sombrement. Elle trembla. Dieu seul savait combien de temps elle allait rester ici. "Ne vous tracassez pas, je veillerai à ce que vous ayez vos affaires pour le temps que vous passerez ici. Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de votre présence?"

Elle acquiesça. "Remus Lupin"

"Envoyez-le moi quand vous sortirez, Miss Granger. Qu'avez-vous donné comme nom?"

"Jane, mon deuxième prénom" Il acquieça.

"Et vous êtes ici **on an internship from the Beauxbatons**, je suppose que vous connaissez le français?"

"Oui professeur"

"Et vous connaissez l'école aussi?"

"Oui, très bien"

"Bien alors, vous irez dans votre maison, Gryffondor avec Mr Lupin, après qu'il ai parlé avec moi" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.

"Bonne nuit, Jane"

"Bonne nuit"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione et Remus marchaient ensemble dans la direction de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, en silence.

"Alors…Jane, je ne vais pas parler de tout ça à propos de toi…tomber à travers le mur" Elle rit.

"Non, je préférerai que tu gardes le secret" dit-elle.

"Très bien, ce sera notre secret" Elle s'arrêta et le regarda alors qu'il la regardait aussi.

Cet instant se grava dans leurs esprits et ils eurent l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Son souffle (à elle) s'accéléra alors qu'il se penchait et qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laissa le sac tomber doucement alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle répondit au baiser et pressa son corps contre le sien. Ils cherchaient tous les deux un refuge que seul l'autre pouvait procurer, quand ils furent soudainement interrompus par une vive lumière venant du bout de la baguette de quelqu'un.

"Bon sang Remus! JAMES! MOONY EST EN TRAIN D'EMBRASSER DANS LE COULOIR!" hurla une voix que Hermione reconnu instantanément.

Ce n'était nulle autre que celle du parrain de Harry, Sirius Black.

**°OoOoOoOoOoOoO/°**

**Et voilà! **

**Héhé :o) Y va y'avoir du sport! **

**Reviews!**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup', **

**Membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, de la SRJHDEP, **

**Grande amatrice des fefesses de Sirius, Remus, Johnny, Keanu, Brad, Hugh et Deppophile incurable.**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**MERCI pour les reviews! Z'êtes adorables:o)**

**Alors, je sais que certains d'entre vous ont trouvé bizarre que Remus et Hermione s'embrassent aussi rapidement, je dois dire que moi aussi Oo**

**Mais l'auteur a dit qu'elle avait écrit ce passage sur un coup de tête, comme ça…on a qu'à lui faire confiance:o)**

**KyanaLHD:** Voui, je pense aussi que le bisous a été un peu rapide! Mais bon! Contente que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Mdr, c'est clair, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans Sirius! Héhé :o) A plus! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Lol j'ai adoré l'interruption de Sirius aussi! Yep, effectivement, on découvre une nouvelle facette de Mumus! Mdr! Eh oui, j'ai rajouté Brad et Hugh Grant! D'ailleurs, il faut que je rajoute un autre à la fin! Hugh Jackman! Tu vois qui c'est? Wolverine dans X-men! Et il joue dans Opération Espadon! Ce film est trop bien! Et Hugh est trop sexy! (mdr, ça doit être le nom!) Enfin bref! Et "Rencontre avec Joe Black" je voulais trop le voir! Il passait sur le satellite, et j'ai complètement oublié de l'enregistrer! Trop dégoûtée! Je vais l'acheter en dvd! Na! Et plus que tout ABLP! (j'ai un contrôle de 4 heures mercredi prochain, soit sur l'Histoire, soit sur Sartre…horreur!) A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!

**Ccilia7:** Lol! effectivement, Sirius a le sens du tact! Mdr! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Cybel:** C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ça beaucoup trop rapide aussi, le coup du baiser fougueux, mais bon…l'auteur a fait ça sur un coup de tête…En tout cas, voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Isa-Syn ex US Hermy:** Voui, Sirius et la discrétion…mdr! La suite est là! Bizzz!

**Diabolykvampyr:** Eh bien, voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzz!

**Tanma:** Mdr, tu m'étonnes, elle est rapide en affaire, Mione, comme tu dis! Contente que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!

**L'arcange déchu:** Aaah! Je comprends mieux la faut d'orthographe! Mdr! Pas de chance! Et puis, non, je n'en fais pas trop pour le couple Ginny/Harry, étant donné que je ne suis PAS l'auteur de cette fic! Navrée que tu ne supportes pas ce couple, mais je ne peux rien y faire! En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Ne t'en fais pas, je passe du bon temps avec ton papounet! Mdr! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise en tout cas! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Lyane:** Mdr, délicatesse et Sirius n'ont rien à faire dans la même phrase! Lol! Je suis vraiment ravie que mes trads te plaisent! Et c'est quoi le forum où tu m'as citée? Juste pour voir, j'adore les forums :o) En tout cas merci beaucoup/_rougit_/ A plus! Bizzz!

**Bridgess-the-fantastic:** Qui, moi, sadique? Ah mais non, c'est l'auteur, pas moi :o) la suite est là! Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Contente que ça te plaise! There is the suite! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzz!

**Kalysha:** héhéhé :o) Deppophile et Keanuphile? Chouette! Ça manque, moi j'dis! Eh bien merci pour les compliments! Je suis ravie que ma trad te plaise! Bizzz!

**Mystick:** Contente que la fic te fasse rire! Lol! la suite est là! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriël:** Mdr, c'est clair qu'ils vont vite en besogne, les deux! Je suis vraiment contente que ma trad te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!

**Mouette:** Eh bien, je m'estime chanceuse alors, si tu ne mets pas souvent de reviews! Marchi:o) héhé, tu as les mêmes goûts en matière de fefesses? Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!

**Maikie:** Ravie que mes OoOoO te plaisent encore! Mdr! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
Chapitre Quatre  
OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et merde._ Hermione se dégagea de Remus et soupira mentalement. Pourquoi ils s'embrassaient alors qu'ils venaient pratiquement de se rencontrer? Et est-ce que c'était vraiment Sirius qu'elle avait entendu? Elle se tourna et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le beau visage de Sirius Black.

Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle connaissait—l'homme renfermé, l'homme qui était autrefois beau, celui qui était continuellement déprimé à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé. Non, c'était un Sirius Black différent, heureux, les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes et elle ne pouvait plus supporter de regarder son visage.

Il sourit, montrant ses belles dents blanches. "Alors qui est cette charmante demoiselle?" demanda-t-il en attrapant la main d'Hermione. Il frôla de ses lèvres sa main et elle rougit. Il était vraiment charmant. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et Sirius laissa doucement tomber la main d'Hermione.

"C'est Jane, elle est là pour un échange de Beauxbâtons" dit lentement Remus. Hermione regarda aux alentours et sourit.

"Oui, Remus, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé me présenter moi-même?" demanda-t-elle en souriant. Elle tendit sa main et Sirius l'attrapa une fois de plus. "Bonjour, mon nom est Jane Granger" dit-elle. Il sourit.

"C'est un plaisir, ma chère, je suis Sirius Black" dit-il en lui embrassant la main encore une fois. "Et ce beau jeune spécimen, où est-il…JAMES…Viens par là!" hurla-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas peur de réveiller quelqu'un?" demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

"Nan" Elle rit. _Il était vraiment un salaud présomptueux…je me demande où…Bon sang…_C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser quand elle vit James émerger de l'ombre. C'était comme si Harry avançait vers elle. Elle se sentit faible. Le père de Harry était devant elle; elle regrettait qu'il ne soit pas là pour partager ce moment avec elle.

"Bien, bien, bien, Remus, je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi cher ami" dit James avec un petit sourire. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et quelque chose de doré voletait autour de sa tête. Sans quitter Hermione des yeux et attrapa le vif.

Sirius regarda James et haussa un sourcil. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation par le regard, puis James se tourna une fois de plus vers Hermione.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis James" dit-il en tendant sa main.

"Je suis Jane" répondit-elle en serrant sa main.

"Alors je vois que tu as eu mon pote Remus" dit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Elle cacha un sourire.

"Non, non, c'était juste un baiser de remerciement pour m'avoir aidé à m'installer, ici, à Poudlard" dit-elle. Sirius haussa les sourcils.

"Bon sang, je vais t'aider à t'installer" dit-il. Elle secoua la tête.

"C'est vraiment génial de vous rencontrer, mais il est tard, et je voudrais dormir un peu" dit-elle en feignant un bâillement. Ils acquiescèrent.

"Où est Peter?" demanda Remus. James haussa les épaules et regarda Sirius?

"Pourquoi vous me regardez? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais ensorcelé dans les toilettes ou un truc comme ça" dit-il innocemment.

"Patmol!" mugit James. Sirius courut et James se lança à sa poursuite. Remus secoua la tête.

"Eh bien, tu as rencontré Sirius et James, deux de mes meilleurs amis" dit-il. Elle sourit.

"Et pour Peter?" demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

"Peter est un bon ami à moi, pas mon meilleur ami bien sûr, je suis plus proche de Sirius et James et nous sommes amis depuis plus longtemps, Peter s'est juste…incrusté"

Elle acquiesça. "Je vois" Il y avait un silence entre eux et ils commencèrent à marcher. "Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?" demanda-t-elle, se sentant soudainement courageuse. Elle le vit grimacer et regarder au loin. "Remus, je t'ai posé une question" dit-elle en s'arrêtant. Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

"Parce que…j'en avais envie" Elle acquiesça et baissa le regard.

"Je vois, et comme tes amis me l'ont fait comprendre, ce n'est pas quelques chose que tu fais souvent, Remus" Il rougit.

"Eh bien, c'est parce que…je te trouve très jolie, Jane, et tu es aussi…différente des autres filles" bégaya-t-il.

"Pourquoi ça?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, son parfum flottait dans l'air jusqu'à son nez et elle sourit doucement.

"Parce que…toutes les autres filles…ne tombent pas d'un mur pendant qu'elles recherchent une ancienne bibliothèque" dit-il dans un murmure qui envoya des frissons dans le dos d'Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec un garçon auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Elle rit.

"Bien alors, allons à la Salle Commune, je veux dormir" dit-elle. Il soupira et acquiesça.

"Ma chère Jane, tu es venue ici pour me causer des problèmes, pas vrai?" marmonna-t-il. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Possible, Remus, possible"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà!**

**Pour l'instant, l'auteur n'a pas encore posté d'autre chapitre, alors il va falloir attendre encore… :o)**

**REVIEWS!**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup',  
membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, de la SRJHDEP,  
grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Keanu, Remus, Sirius, et Hugh (Grant et Jackman :o) ) miam.  
**


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh oui, voilà la suite! **

**MERCI pour les reviews:o)**

**Maikie: **Sais-tu danser la carioca? Hum hum…pardon :o) eh voui, Mumus se décoince! incroyable! Et pour la bibliothèque, je ne sais absolument pas si elle existe ou pas…exist or not exist, that is the question! A plus! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Mici pour ta review, même avec une migraine:o) contente que ça te plaise! A pluche! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Yeah, l'anglais ça le fait mieux! (I love english!) Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!

**Cybel:** Yep, je voyais pas Peter comme un super pote des trois non plus…ça se sent bien dans le tome 5 à mon avis…Merci et à bientôt! Bizzz!

**Lyane:** Mdr, t'as raison elle veut dévergonder le loupiot! Tss tss tss…ne pas lire la fic depuis le début si tu ne veux pas griller d'autres neurones! (remarque, ça se renouvelle ces p'tites bêtes, non?) Par contre les liens pour les forums se sont pas affichés…tu peux me les envoyer par mail? Mon adresse est dans ma bio: cirindeisilra machin hotmail.fr! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almariel:** Yeah! Vive l'auteur! Vive toi aussi! Mdr! Et puis oui oui oui je veux voir ton dessin pour la fic d'Ithilwyn! Je veux voir tous tes dessins! (qui? Moi? Curieuse? Meuuuuu non!) Bref. Alors comme ça tu fais russe? Trop fort! Je vais commencer l'année prochaine à la fac! (enfin, si j'ai mon bas :s) j'adore cette langue! Mon frère le parle et je trouve ça trop fort! (sur ce coup là, je te raconte ma vie aussi…) Et dis moi, c'est facile à apprendre? L'alphabet et tout? Bon, allez, à pluche! Bizzz!

**Isa-Syn ex US Hermy: **je sais, je sais, trop court :o) mais trop bien! Merci et à plus! Bizzz

**Ccilia7:** Mdr, pas de bol pour toi, Peter se fait descendre à tous les coups :o) je sais que les chapitres ne sont pas longs, mais je n'y suis pour rien, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fic…Bizzz!

**Harana:** Encore? Bien, chef, voilà, voilà! Je suis vraiment ravie que cette trad te plaise :o) j'ai adoré le coup du 'bon sang je vais t'aider à t'installer' de Sirius aussi! Héhéhé! Merci d'adorer! Bizzz

**Lupini-filiae: **Yeah! Super papa à l'attaaaaaaaaqueuh! Contente que ça te plaise :o) Bizzz!

**Minerve: **Eh bien la voilà la suite! Tu m'étonnes que l'histoire se serait mieux passer si le crétin de rat était pas avec eux! Pff! On va demander à JKR de réécrire l'histoire…Bizzz!

**Mystick:** Vi, je sais, c'est court, mais je n'y suis pour rien :o) voilà la suite! Bizzz

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre Cinq**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin. Regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Elle se sentit soulagée de voir que la pièce était presque de la même, et elle s'y reconnaissait facilement. Avec un bâillement, elle balança ses pieds sur le côté du lit et décida de prendre sa douche quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun vêtement. En jurant doucement elle attrapa sa baguette qui était sur la petite table de nuit et marmonna une incantation. Un vieux jean et un t-shirt apparut sur le lit. Attrapant les vêtements, elle regarda prudemment autour de la pièce, plusieurs filles étaient endormies, et elle se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain.

« Bonjour » dit quelqu'un alors qu'elle entrait. Elle sursauta.

« Bonj- » elle fut accueillit par une paire de beaux yeux verts, tout comme ceux de Harry. Elle se reprit et regarda ailleurs. C'était Lily Evans. Son front se plissa d'inquiétude.

« Hey, tu vas bien? Tu as l'air un peu pâle » demanda Lily, poussant ses cheveux de son visage. Hermione cligna des yeux.

« Oh, désolée, j'étais un peu surprise, je suis Jane » Lily sourit.

« Je sais, James me l'a dit, Remus voulait que je…t'aide à t'installer » dit-elle gaiement. Hermione sourit.

« Merci, je n'ai pas saisi ton nom » dit-elle. Lily sourit.

« Lily, Lily Evans » répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire. Hermione acquiesça.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, maintenant je pense que je vais aller me rafraîchir »

« Et puis on descendra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, et Remus te fera faire le tour du château, ou tu préférais aller à Pré au Lard? » fit-elle. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« N'importe » marmonna-t-elle. Lily lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que Remus t'apprécies, ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé de copine » dit-elle en se levant. Hermione sourit alors que Lily partait. Oh mon dieu, elle avait des problèmes.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bains et Lily était en train de peindre ses ongles. Elle leva les yeux et sourit. Hermione le lui retourna.

« Alors…ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec James? » demanda-t-elle avec prudence. Lily sourit.

« James et moi…on est pas un couple… » dit-elle en portant son attention sur ses ongles. Hermione sourit.

« Je pense que tu l'aimes beaucoup » dit-elle. Lily rougit encore.

« C'est un idiot » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je ne le connais pas assez bien alors » dit Hermione en descendant les escaliers Lily sourit.

« Demande à Peter de t'emmener au dortoir de Remus si il n'est pas en bas » dit-elle. Hermione acquiesça. Remus avait son propre dortoir. Il devait être Préfet, pensa-t-elle. Elle alla dans la salle commune, et trouva James, Sirius, Peter et Remus tous assis autour de la table, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à la Carte du Maraudeur, grande ouverte.

« Bon sang Moony, on a besoin de quelque chose pour l'enchanter, quand on dira les mots, ça marchera » entendit-t-elle dire Sirius.

« Je sais Patmol, j'ai quelque chose en tête » dit-il en se caressant le menton.

« Pourquoi pas…ouvre-toi madame la carte » suggéra Peter. Sirius le regarda et roula les yeux.

« S'il te plait, Queudver, pense à quelque chose de mieux que ça »

« Pourquoi pas 'je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises' » demanda Hermione en arrivant vers eux. Ils se retournèrent tous et la regardèrent. Remus pâlit.

« Comment tu sais? » demanda-t-il. Elle cligna des yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Sais quoi? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître désinvolte. Il la regarda.

« ça, Jane, je ne l'ai dit à personne » dit Remus. James et Sirius échangèrent des regards.

« En fait je trouve que ça sonne bien ça, Moony » dit Sirius en se caressant le menton. Remus le regarda et soupira.

« Ouais, moi aussi » dit James. Hermione soupira.

« Alors c'est fait. C'est quoi? » ils échangèrent des regards.

« Tu lui dis Moony, à moins que tu ne veuilles venir à Pré au Lard avec nous ce dont je doute fortement » dit Sirius avec espièglerie.

« Tu es vraiment un vieux chien, Patmol… » marmonna-t-il. « Qu'Est-ce que tu dirais de faire le tour du château? » Hermione fit un sourire rayonnant.

« J'aimerai bien » Il sourit.

« Super, alors allons-y, on a beaucoup de surface à parcourir » James et Sirius sourirent et Peter ricana.

« Tu devrais l'emmener au Petit Bois des Amoureux » dit James malicieusement.

« C'est beau là-bas, Jane, vraiment beau » ajouta Sirius.

« Attends, c'est où ça? » demanda Peter. James et Sirius soupirèrent.

« Tu aimes ruiner les blagues, hein Queudver? » demanda Sirius. Il baissa les yeux. Hermione les regarda. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle était avec eux. C'était tellement effrayant.

« Allez Remus, on doit voir beaucoup de choses. Comment ils t'ont appelé? Moony? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Il sourit.

« Oui, Moony » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi Moony? » demanda-t-elle. Il sourit et attrapa sa main.

« Tu le découvriras en temps voulu »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**L'auteur n'a pas encore posté de nouveau chapitre…**

**REVIEWS:o)**

**Bizzz!**

**A plus!**

**Miss Lup', **

**Membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, de la SRJHDEP, **

**Grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Sirius, Remus, Keanu, Hugh (x2), et Deppophile incurable. **


	6. Chapitre Six

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Et voilà la suite de See You When You're 40 !**

**MERCIIIIIII pour les reviews :o)**

**Harana :**_ Eh bien, si tu attendais la suite, la voilà ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! (je le dis à chaque fois, m'enfin : Tu me manques :'( ) Bizzz !_

**Pitite Maraudeuse :**_ Un peu court ? Quelle idée ! mdr ! Celui-là est pas mieux… m'enfin ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :o) A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Ccilia7 :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Et puis, c'est la troisième fic que je traduis de Saiya-jin girl ! J'aime beaucoup son style d'écriture aussi ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ! Mdr, je suis bien d'accord, du moment qu'il y ai Remus…héhé ! Eh voui, la fameuse phrase « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » viendrait d'Hermione ! lol, j'y aurai pas pensé ! A pluche sur msn ! Bizzz !_

**Sassennache :**_ Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Et puis pour ABLP c'est A Bas La Philo ! mdr, FFJ c'est la Fédération des Fans de Johnny (Depp), et la FFJRSVHRADSK c'est la /prend une grande inspiration/ Fédération des Fans de James, Remus, Sirius, Viggo (Mortensen), Hugh (Grant), Robert (Pirès, oui, oui, le footeux), Antonio (Banderas), Draco, Severus, Keanu (Reeves). /reprend son souffle/ mdr, ça fait long tout ça ! Enfin, merci pour la review ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Cybel :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise :o) Je sais, les chapitres sont trop courts, ça me désole aussi… :'( Mdr, c'est clair que l'amitié entre Lily et Jane, on s'y attendait un peu ! Et Peter, oh lala, m'en parle pas, il me décourage celui-là !Mdr ! Et puis, oui je traduis pas en Lunard, Moony ça sonne beaucoup mieux je trouve ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Ton papa arrive, ton papa arrive ! Je suis contente que tu adores ! et puis, voilà la suite ! Enjoy ! Bizzz !_

**Superzori :**_ Merchi beaucoup ! Eh oui, elle est un peu longue à poster ses chapitres, l'auteur, m'enfin… :'( faut s'y faire ! héhé…en attendant, voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Isa-Syn :**_ Mdr, me parle pas des nouveaux ratings, j'y pige rien du tout TT c'était plus simple avant…m'enfin. Voilà la suiiiiite ! Bizzz !_

**Mystick :**_ Je suis d'accord, c'est tout cute ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Mdr, elle fait pas les choses à moitié comme tu dis ! Déjà cataloguée petite amie de Remus alors qu'elle a rien fait (enfin, j'aurai bien aimé ne rien faire comme elle…mdr) Bon, et puis ne te grille pas trop de neurones, il faut qu'il t'en reste pour écrire de belles fics ! Ah tiens, je voulais te demander, on peut adhérer au _**_Club des Folles Atteintes de Remus-Lupinite Aiguë Incurable ? Allez, merci pour la review et à plus ! Bizzz !_**

**Maikie :_ MDR ! Peter doit être un blond caché ! mdrrrr ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_**

**Lolaboop :_ Merci beaucoup ! Oui, l'auteur me passionne ! (enfin, ses fics, pas l'auteur, mdr) J'adore ! Et pus, y'a jamais assez de fics Remus/Hermione :o) Bizzz !_**

**Sandawn08 :_ Merci beaucoup ! c'est gentil ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_**

**Kaen Almàriël :_ Mamma mia ! ça c'est de la review dis donc! Voui, mon frère parle russe, et évidemment c'est un type bien ! (c'est celui à qui tu as souhaité un bon anniversaire ! mdr) Alors, bah merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! (je suis impressionée !) Tiens, la prochaine fois que tu postes un chapitre, je ferai la même chose :o) Raaaaaaa et puis me parle pas du verbe acqmachin ! je peux plus le voir ! surtout avec cette auteur là, elle met que ça ! allez, à pluche ! Bizzz !_**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre Six**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione regardait les dos de James, Sirius, et Peter. Lily arriva près de James, et le frappa derrière la tête plusieurs fois, ce qui causa des éclats de rire de Sirius et des regards de Peter, ravi.

« Où on va…Moony ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Il la regarda et sourit.

« D'abord, dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre un petit déjeuner, et après, on pourra aller explorer » dit-il. Elle sourit.

« Merveilleux. Maintenant, dis-moi, James et Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix. Il soupira.

« Lily plait à James depuis des années, et elle m'a dit qu'il lui plaisait, le truc c'est qu'ils sont effrayés de demander à l'autre de sortir avec »

« Comme c'est romantique ! » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « Et pourquoi on ne les pousserait pas ? » demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda.

« Tu as l'air d'être l'une des nôtres » Elle roula les yeux.

« Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose » rétorqua-t-elle. Il sourit.

Plus loin, James, Sirius et Lily avaient une conversation.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle, Red ? » demanda Sirius. (_**NdT :** Bon, c'est un surnom pour Lily, mais j'allais pas le traduire, ça le fait pas trop Rouge ou Rousse)_ Lily sourit à Sirius. C'était un beau con, un brillant, beau con. (_**NdT :** dans le vrai sens de beau…)_. Toutes les filles bavaient en le voyant, sauf Lily, bien sûr.

« Eh bien, en fait, j'ai un bon feeling pour Jane, elle a l'air sympa »

« Elle a l'air brillante » ajouta James.

« Elle l'est… » dit Sirius d'un air songeur. « C'est bizarre quand même, elle vient ici pratiquement au milieu du trimestre »

James haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'elle a eu…des problèmes à son ancienne école »

« Elle n'est pas ici pour…un échange ? » demanda Sirius. Lily soupira.

« Eh bien, pourquoi on ne lui demanderait pas quand on descendra dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air exaspérée. Sirius sourit.

« Tu sais, Red, c'est toujours toi qui a les meilleures idées »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils s'assirent autour de la table, mangeant des toasts, et de la confiture, et tout autre nourriture posée sur la table.

« Alors…Jane » commença Sirius. James croqua dans son toast et regarda Jane. Son visage semblait avoir prit une couleur écarlate et Sirius regarda Remus. Il fit un mouvement de la tête qui était très dur à détecter, mais Sirius le capta.

« Quelle est ta…sucrerie préférée ? » demanda-t-il. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Hermione sourit.

« Eh bien, je…je ne mange pas beaucoup de sucreries…mais j'adore manger des Chocogrenouilles »

« Ah, les Chocogrenouilles, un classique, toujours là, non ? » dit James en attrapant un bout de fromage. Lily sourit.

« Parlons de choses plus intéressantes, Jane, as-tu un petit-ami ? » demanda-t-elle avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Hermione sourit et mordit dans son toast.

« Non, et je vais bien » dit-elle. Lily 3cquiesce.

« C'est génial » dit-elle en regardant directement Remus. « Peut-être que tu pourras trouver quelqu'un de spécial à Poudlard, peut-être qu'une balade à la lumière de la lune le fera sortir de sa cachette » dit-elle avec espièglerie. Remus lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et elle glapit.

« Peut-être que je trouverai quelqu'un » dit-elle en regardant Remus pendant une seconde, puis elle se retourna vers le reste du groupe. Elle vit Peter manger furieusement et ne rien dire. Elle sentait de la pitié pour lui, quasiment, et se demanda ce qui le ferait trahir ses amis dans quelques années. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de les regarder et de voir tous leurs destins devant elle. Elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour ça, mais après, qui pourrait dire ce qu'il se passerait dans le futur ?

Sirius bâilla et s'étira.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'on devrait y aller maintenant, et toi et Moony vous pouvez traîner, tu pourrais lui montrer les alentours, le château va être déserté, sauf par ces foutus première et deuxième années » marmonna-t-il. Elle sourit.

« Tu as été l'un d'eux aussi, avant » dit Hermione. Sirius sourit.

« Je sais, mais je ne le suis plus » il lui envoya un sourire éclatant et elle acquiesça.

« Je vois, eh bien, Moony, tu vas rester assis ici et manger jusqu'à ce que tu gonfles ou tu vas me faire visiter le château ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant. Il rit doucement.

« Je peux le dire, ça va être une journée très stressante, vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir la prendre à Pré au Lard avec vous ? » demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace. Ils rirent.

« Non, non, mon pote, c'est ta chance de briller, aussi éclatant que la lune » plaisanta James. Sirius rit et Peter gloussa.

« Beaucoup, beaucoup de blagues sur la lune sont faîtes sur Remus tu sais » dit-il. Tout le monde s'arrêta de lire et regarda Peter.

« Queudver, la ferme tu veux » marmonna Sirius. Elle pouvait dire qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Bien qu'elle sache pour Remus et sa nature de loup-garou, elle ne dit rien. Elle ferait comme si elle ne savait rien.

« Moony, on peut ? » demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

« On se voit plus tard, ne vous entre-tuez pas »

« On ne le fera pas » dirent James et Sirius en cœur. Ils rirent tous et se dirigèrent vers leur directions respectives.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione et Remus restèrent debouts maladroitement pendant un moment, puis ils rirent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que je devrais te faire faire le tour, par où on commence ? »

« La bibliothèque, peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Il sourit.

« Ah, oui, la bibliothèque, viens, suis-moi Miss Jane »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Et puis, bah comme toujours, va falloir attendre que l'auteur poste un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bizzz !**

**Miss Lup'**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Ce fut long, je sais bien, mais l'auteur vient de le poster ! (donc, rien à voir avec mon absence ! héhé)**

**MERCI beaucoup pour les reviews !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Ah ça voui, quel imbécile ce Peter ! gros boulet en plus ! mdrrrr ! Et puis, bah oui, commencer par la visite de Poudlard, on pourrait faire mieux, mais bon, c'est Hermione…et en même temps, va pas me dire que tu dirais non à une visite de Poudlard avec Remus ! lol ! Allez, à pluche sur msn ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Un Lily/James ? C'est fort possible…en fait, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, vu que je traduis les chapitres au fur et à mesure que l'auteur les poste… Pour 'Red' tu as entièrement raison, ça doit être 'rouquine' ! j'y avais pas pensé ! merci :D ! Et puis merci beaucoup ! je suis vraiment ravie que mes trads te plaisent ! A bientôt ! Bizzz !_

**Lolaboop :**_ Je suis ravie de faire remonter le quotat des Remus/Hermione ! héhéhé ! Et puis voilà, tu n'as plus à attendre, le chapitre est là ! Faudra attendre celui d'après maintenant, mdrr ! Bizzz !_

**Maikie :**_ Mdr, ok, c'est décidé, Peter est blond ! Et non, je n'aime point la philo…ton prof est un obsédé ? la mienne est une tortue ! (vi, vi ! mdrr) Enfin, plus de philo ! (croisons les doigts pour que j'ai mon bac !) Bizzz !_

**Isa-Syn :**_ Euh, non, tu m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient tous tarés, mais au moins, maintenant, je le sais :D mdrr ! Et pis voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Lupinifiliae :**_ Eh bien je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et pis au niveau du Remus/Hermione, ça avance doucement, mais sûrement :D Bizzz !_

**Lena :**_ Eh bien merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! voilà la suite ! bIzzz !_

**Jamesie-cass :**_ Kowa ? tu lisais cette fic depuis le début et tu n'avais jamais reviewé ? Ouuuuuuh ! mdrrr ! pas grave, l'important, c'est que tu aimes :D (et que tu mettes des reviews maintenant ! héhé) Bref, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Jalouse d'Hermione ? mdr, je crois que t'es pas la seule ! T'es en période d'exams là, non ? j'espère que ça se passe bien !Allez, à plus ! Bizzz !_

**Gwinnyth :**_ Ne dis plus jamais ce veeeeeeeerbe ! jamais ! Bref, tu as raison, Saiya-jin a fait plus court comme chapitre, mais enfin…quand même quoi ! Tu as vraiment découvert les Remus/Hermione avec Shoot the Moon ! suis contente moa :D Allez, à pluche Jedifollette ! Bizzz !_

**Tamallou01 :**_ Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! bizzz !_

**Pitite Maraudeuse : **_Voui, je trouve qu'ils sont chous aussi :D Ravie que ça te plaise ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Petite.lily :**_ Eh bien je suis contente que ça te plaise ! La suite est là ! Enjoy ! Bizzz !_

**Alexia :**_ Ravie que ça te plaise:D je trouve ça mignon aussi comme histoire ! Bizzz !_

**Death Wolf :**_ Moi aussi j'adore le couple Remus/Hermione! (mdr, sans blague ?) Et je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Llewella et harmonie17 :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise :D Remus est mon perso préféré…trop choupinet ! Et voilà donc la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Aisha9 :**_ Merchi beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! La suite est là ! Bizzz !_

**Minerve :**_ Tiens ! ça faisait bien longtemps ! Je suis bien d'accord, ce rat est d'une stupidité affligeante…il fait honte à la communauté des rats ! mdr ! Et les couples se forment, doucement, mais sûrement ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Karma29 :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et voilà la suite ! Enjoy ! Bizzz !_

**OoOoOo  
Chapitre Sept  
OoOoOo**

La bibliothèque était le seul lieu auquel il pouvait penser l'amener en premier. Après tout, il l'avait trouvé alors qu'elle cherchait une bibliothèque, alors pourquoi ne pas lui montrer celle de Poudlard ? Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour la regarder et vit une expression sur son visage qui était dure à expliquer. Elle avait l'air heureuse, mais il y avait de la tristesse qui était reflétée uniquement par ses yeux. Est-ce que son école lui manquait ? Ses amis ? Peut-être.

« Jane, c'est comment Beauxbâtons ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Elle le regarda, surprise, et sourit.

« Oh, eh bien, c'est beau » dit-elle.

« J'en suis sûr » répondit-il. Il y eut un silence embarassant, et il soupira. « Jane, le professeur Dumbledore…m'a dit des choses quand j'ai été le voir, et je ne veux pas avoir l'air fouineur, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

« Remus, je voudrais…je ne peux pas parler de ça ici… » murmura-t-elle. Il détourna le regard.

« S'il te plait, j'aimerais savoir…ça me préoccupe depuis la nuit dernière, trop de choses bizarres, tu es tombée à travers un mur, Jane, et…et tu as pratiquement été chercher dans mon esprit la phrase que j'allais suggérer pour la carte… » Elle soupira.

« Je sais que ça paraît très bizarre pour toi mais je te promets, Remus, que je te le dirais en temps voulu » _Quelle ironie…en temps voulu…combien de temps j'ai ?_

« Promet-moi Jane, je vois quelque chose dans tes yeux qui me donne juste envie de t'aider… » murmura-t-il.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, ton gang n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui, Lupin ? » ricana une voix. Hermione se retourna et vit un adolescent aux cheveux graisseux, avec un nez crochu, nul autre que Severus Rogue. Elle haussa les épaules et se sentit presque désolée pour lui.

« Severus, content de te voir en dehors des cachots » répondit-il calmement. Rogue ricana une fois de plus.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette…chose avec toi, ma chère, es-tu sûre que ce soit sûr de rester seule avec cette…créature ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement. Hermione sourit à Rogue. Elle se sentait presque désolée pour lui.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles créature ? Remus a l'air d'être un homme pour moi » Elle sentit Remus se tendre à côté d'elle.

« Oh tu ne sais pas » murmura Rogue.

« ça suffit, Severus. Je t'écoute depuis assez longtemps »

« Oh, laisse-moi parler, pour prévenir cette jeune femme du danger dans lequel elle est » Hermione regarda Rogue et soupira. Elle était quasiment sur le point de sortir sa baguette et de l'assommer.

« Vraiment, quel danger je pourrais bien courir ? » Il s'avança vers elle et sourit.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es, et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir, tout ce que je te dis c'est que cet…''homme'' avec qui tu es, est dangereux » Et sur ce il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Remus soupira.

« Eh bien, tu as rencontré Rogue, Severus Rogue »

« Tu es dangereux ? » demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda et soupira.

« Comme tu l'as dit toi-même avant, tu le sauras en temps voulu »

« Je vois que tu gardes quelques mystères cachés derrière ton apparence calme » murmura-t-elle. Il sourit. Il y avait un peu de sauvagerie dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Comme nous le faisons tous, j'en suis sûr » Elle acquiesça.

« Bien alors, si nous avons fini de parler de mystères, pourrions-nous aller à la bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

La bibliothèque était comme elle se le rappelait.

« Eh bien, voici la bibliothèque, comme tu peux t'en douter » Elle sourit.

« Ah en fait, les livres m'ont mise sur la voie » dit-elle. Il rit doucement.

« Madame Pince et moi sommes en bons termes, viens »

« Bons termes, ah, et je me demande si ils ont une réserve qui aurait pu susciter ton intérêt ? » demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

« Il y a beaucoup de livres intéressants ici »

« Oh, j'en suis sûre… »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà !**

**Je sais, c'est très court ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien…**

**Donc, comme d'hab, maintenant faut attendre que l'auteur poste un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bizzz à tous !**

**Miss Lup'**


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Petits veinards, Sayia-jin girl vient juste de poster ce chapitre! Donc je me suis empressée de le traduire! (une demie-heure qu'elle a posté le chapitre! Mdr)**

**MERCI à tous pour les reviews!**

**Gwinnyth:**_ Ma ptite Gwin! __Voui, voui, très court le chapitre, et celui est pas mieux Oo mais bon, je pense qu'il va te plaire :D Et pis, naaaaan j'ai pas blâmé l'auteur! T'imagine, si elle est susceptible? Plus de chapitres! Mdr, veux pas prendre le risque! A pluche ma Gwinouchette! May the Force be with you too! Bizzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Eh bien, l'auteur ne s'est pas vraiment dépêché, mais la suite est enfin là, c'est le principal :D. Vi, Sevy est un salaud, et le pire, c'est qu'on l'aime quand même Oo. Allez, j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire! (je n'en doute pas, mets-toi à la place d'Hermione et tout ira bien, mdr) Bizzz!_

**Pitite Maraudeuse:**_ Mdr, tu m'avais habituée à des reviews plus longue! Ravie que ça te plaise, voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Minerve:**_ Voui, petit chapitre. Mais cette auteur est la reine des petits chapitres. Elle me vole la vedette, mdr. En tout cas, la suite est là! Enjoy! Bizzz!_

**Flo-Fol-Œil:**_ je suis d'accord: MOONY POWAAAAA:D Ravie que ça te plaise! En espérant que ça continue de te plaire ; ) Bizzz!_

**Isa-Syn:**_Mdr, désolée si c'est pas le bon pseudo, mais comme c'est anonyme, je sais pas vraiment si c'est ton pseudo actuel! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Héhéhé! Contente que ça te plaise :D Ben vi, on l'aime notre Sevichou quand même! Mdr, même s'il est atrocement méchant…Enfin, surtout s'il est atrocement méchant :D A pluche! Bizzz!_

**Tamallou01:**_ Voui, les chapitres sont très courts, c'est un fait. Mdr. En tout cas, voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Maikie:**_ Eh ben voui! __J'ai eu mon bac! Hallelujah! Et toi? Et vi…tous seuls dans la bibliothèque! Tu vas voir ce que ça donne ; ) Bizzz!_

**Llewella:**_ Je mets pas le pseudo en entier, vu qu'apparemment t'es toute seule à reviewer! Mdr! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Death Wolf:**_ A vos ordres mam'zelle! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Fred01:**_ Merci beaucoup:D Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bizzz!_

**Diabella:**_ Contente que tu adores :D Voilà la suite! Enjoy! Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Euh, vi, l'auteur est lente, mdr. (d'un côté, moi, j'ai rien à dire Oo) Et vi, je crois que ton papounet est namoureux! Mdr! Bizzz!_

**Lolaboop:**_ Euh, je ne sais pas où tu as vu que je me moquais de toi Oo. Si j'ai pu faire paraître ça, j'en suis navrée, c'était pas mon intention. Voilà la suite! Bizzz_

**Rebecca-Black:**_ Merchi beaucoup:D Valà la suite! Bizzz!_

Oo°oO 

Remus regarda Jane alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient. Son visage était rempli de joie alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur les tranches des livres. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit était stupéfiante. Elle était stupéfiante. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une aussi belle fille qui partageait son amour profond pour les livres. Elle le regarda et sourit.

"Remus, c'est…stupéfiant…tous ces livres…" Il sourit.

"Je sais, je viens là de temps en temps pour lire, Madame Pince ne m'embête pas, et ça renforce mon intérêt pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal" dit-il en passant sa main sur quelques livres. Elle lui sourit.

"Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? Tu veux être professeur?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit et acquiesça. "Oh, c'est merveilleux" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment alors qu'elle se retournait vers les étagères et prit un livre. Elle regarda autour puis le regarda.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, hein?" demanda-t-elle en désignant le sol. Il sourit.

"Bien sûr que non" dit-il. Elle sourit et puis s'assit sur le sol. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et elle se blottit plus près de lui, et ouvrit le livre avidement.

"Je…j'aimerai voir Poudlard, mais, c'est vraiment intéressant, Remus, tu sais comment traiter une fille"

"Eh bien, Jane, ce ne sont pas toutes les filles qui aiment être traitées ainsi" répliqua-t-il. Elle sourit et rougit.

"Je sais, et je suppose que je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles" murmura-t-elle. Il acquiesça et se pencha lentement, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était doux, et elle fut un peu choquée au début, mais bientôt ses lèvres lui rendaient son baiser et le livre tomba sur le côté. Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à son cou et elle s'accrocha fermement à lui alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et continuait à l'embrasser. Lentement il la poussa et ainsi elle se retrouva sur le dos et il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle gémit doucement et empoigna ses cheveux. Sa poitrine se soulevait et il s'arrêta et sourit.

"Remus…"murmura-t-elle. Elle dit son nom presque avec vénération. Il lui fit un sourire vorace et alla fourrer son nez dans son cou.

"Jane, tu es magnifique…" lui dit-elle. Elle sourit.

"Remus, on se connaît seulement depuis une journée, tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait aller plus lentement?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

"Seulement si tu le veux" Elle sourit. (_**NdT:** C'est incroyable ce qu'il peuvent sourire dans cette fic! Oo)_

"Remus, tu es merveilleux, et je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas que quelque chose arrive…qui ne devrait pas arriver" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

"Je crois que je te comprends" répondit-il. Il commença à se lever quand elle attrapa sa cravate et le rapprocha d'elle. Il eut l'air surpris et elle sourit.

"Maintenant, où tu as appris à embrasser comme ça?" demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

"Talent naturel, je suppose"

"Eh bien, ne reste pas là avec ton air mignon, embrasse-moi"

"Avec plaisir"

**Oo°oO**

Hermione et Remus marchaient le long du couloir, main dans la main, un livre calé sous son bras à elle, et un calé sous son bras à lui. Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, ils eurent un aperçu du coucher du soleil, à travers l'une des fenêtres. Ils avaient fini par passer la journée entière à lire des livres et parler. Et bien sûr, quelques baisers occasionnels par-ci par-là.

"Moony!" dit une voix venant de derrière. C'était Sirius. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Sirius vint derrière eux. "Et comment était ta journée, Jane chérie, est-ce que Remus t'a ennuyée jusqu'à ce que tu pleures?" demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Elle sourit.

"En fait, on a passé une bonne journée" répliqua-t-elle. Sirius sourit.

"Eh bien, j'en suis ravi, mais on a un petit problème sur les bras" dit-il.

"Problème?" demanda Remus. Sirius acquiesça.

"C'est Cornedrue…et Lily…je crois qu'ils pourraient s'entretuer…" Jane et Remus se regardèrent et Remus soupira.

"Bien, allons-y, souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Où est Peter?" Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas supposé le suivre à la trace, si?" demanda Sirius d'un ton venimeux. Remus roula les yeux.

"Grandis un peu, Patmol! Allez, montre le chemin"

"Tu es un tyran James! Pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi horrible?" Hermione entendit Lily hurler. Ils entrèrent dans une classe vide pour trouver Lily avec sa baguette pointée sur James et James fulminant.

"Evans dégage cette foutue baguette! Rogue l'a demandé!" dit-il avec colère. (_**NdT: **Je suis désolée, ça ne colle pas "demandé" mais je sais que ce n'est pas "mérité", et je ne voyais pas comment le formuler autrement)_

"Rogue l'a demandé? L'a demandé tu dis?" dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Hermione sursauta. Lily donnait l'impression d'être en feu. Ses cheveux étaient en un chignon désordonné, et quelques mèches des ses cheveux roux s'échappaient de son chignon. Son bras était fixe et elle tenait sa baguette fermement. "Eh bien tu sais quoi, James, tu demandes _ça_ depuis très longtemps!" Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler un sort et ils crièrent tous. James glapit et se dégagea du chemin.

**Oo°oO**

**Voilà! **

**Bien, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Je pars dimanche pour un mois et demi, donc, pas de nouveaux chapitres! (enfin, à supposer que Sayia-jin girl en poste d'autres, mdr)**

**Bizzz à tous et bonnes vacances!**

**Miss Lup'**


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Et voui, me revoilà ! De retour de vacances !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, et une bonne rentrée ! (pour ceux qui sont rentrés, mdr)**

**Et MERCI pour les reviews !**

**Lyane :**_ Tu as parfaitement raison, le verbe qui me manquait, c'était 'chercher'. C'est logique, mais j'y avais pas pensé. Mdr, eh oui, Remus a un talent naturel pour embrasser…gah. Ça fait rêver…en tout cas merci pour la review et à plus ! Bizzzzzzz !_

_**Rebecca-Black :** Merci beaucoup! Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite, Bizzz !_

**Maikie :**_ Hallelujah ! Champagne ! On a notre bac ! mdr. Bon, j'espère que t'as pas trop languis du manque de chapitres ! Mais ze retour ! héhé. Bizzz !_

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Je suis bien contente que Mumus ai embrassé Mione aussi ! héhé ! Sont trop choupinets…voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Pitite maraudeuse :**_ C'est quand même atroce le nombre de fois où ils sourient…incroyable. Et ça continue dans ce chapitre ! après les « acqu…. » maintenant, c'est « sourire ». Merveilleux, je suis comblée ! mdr ! Oh, et pour les vacances, je suis allée dans mon coin paumé dans le sud de la France, comme tous les ans depuis que je suis né, à toutes les vacances…quelle originalité ! lol. A plus et merci pour la review ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Ah ben ça c'est sûr que Lily et James ne changeront jamais ! Qui eu crut à cette époque qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ! mdr ! Merchi pour la review et à pluche sur msn ! Bizzzzzzzz !_

**Gwynnith :**_ Talent naturel…mamma mia ! Moi aussi je veux tester ses talents naturels ! Comment ça ce chapitre était court ? mdr, mais TOUS ces chapitres sont courts, choupinette. :D Courage, les autres arriveront bientôt ! Bizzzz ma Gwinnouchette !_

**Sassennache:**_ Merchi! Voui, en fait c'était „chercher" le mot qui me fallait, mais j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus! Merci encore et à plus ! Bizzz !_

**Diabella :**_ :D Voilà la chuite ! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Isa-Syn :**_ Mdr, tu en veux à James ? Faudrait pas l'abimer le pauvre garçon, quand même ! Valà la suite ! bizzz !_

**Llewella et Deirdre :**_ Mdr, t'as bien raison, on aurait jamais cru que James et Lily allait finir ensemble ! Oh que oui, Remus et Hermione sont trop chous ensemble ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Minerve :**_ C'est clair que c'est une journée de rêve, ça…pourquoi c'est toujours Hermione ? Pô juste. Merci pour la review ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Une Lily Evans extrêmement enragée fut chopée par Remus. Il avait accourut vers elle et lui avait mis ses bras dans son dos, un mouvement très dangereux, puisqu'il aurait pu être frappé par sa baguette alors qu'elle essayait de lancer un sort à James. James tremblait, et Hermione était sûre que peu de personnes pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Sirius souriait largement à James et Hermione roula les yeux. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour rire d'une telle situation.

« Bon sang Remus ! Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle. Remus se débattit avec elle.

« Pas question, Lily. Pour que tu puisses tuer James ? » demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, si ? » parvint-elle à dire.

« Lily, je-- »

« Oh la FERME, James ! J'en ai marre de toi" dit-elle avec colère. Hermione vit les joues de James virer au rouge et il sortit de la salle sans un mot, talonné par Sirius. Quand il fut parti, Remus lâcha Lily et se recula. Elle était toujours fulminante.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça Jane, mais, James est…une épine dans le pied » marmonna-t-elle avec colère. Hermione soupira.

« Je connais ça, c'est bon » répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire, en pensant à Ron.

« Remus, merci de m'avoir empêcher de le tuer, autrement on aurait tous eu de gros problèmes, mais je suppose que je devrais aller prendre une douche, et après faire une sieste. J'ai besoin de me détendre, James a tendance à faire cet effet là » Hermione acquiesça.

« Alors, bonne nuit Lily, je te verrai plus tard » dit Hermione. Lily parvint à faire un petit sourire puis elle quitta la pièce. Remus soupira.

« Eh bien, c'est Lily » dit-il. Elle sourit.

"C'est une rousse, à quoi tu t'attends?" dit-elle. Il sourit.

« Alors, Jane, quelle est notre prochaine destination ? » Elle sourit. (_**NdT:** Z'ont pas mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire tout le temps ? Oo)_

« Notre prochaine destination ? Nous avons une prochaine destination?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

« Eh bien, si tu préfères retourner à la Salle commune… »

« Et si on cherchait James et Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement. Il la regarda, l'air un peu suspicieux.

« James et Sirius, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne semble pas très juste que je passe _tout_ mon temps avec toi, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Il soupira.

« Je suppose que tu as raison… »

« Tu as l'air un peu réticent à y aller » dit-elle en le regardant. Il sourit.

« Non, c'est juste que… »

Elle le regarda et elle vit immédiatement ce qu'il n'allait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il avait réussi à séduire une fille, la première fois qu'il avait réussi à montrer à une fille qui il était vraiment, et elle était là, cherchant à voir ses amis. Elle jura doucement et alla vers lui en souriant.

« Je suis désolée, Remus » murmura-t-elle. Il la regarda.

« Désolée pour quoi, Jane ? » demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pour…tout…seigneur…je suis là depuis même pas une semaine et je sens déjà que je perds le contrôle » marmonna-t-elle. Il l'attira vers lui, son corps pressé contre le sien. Il remua sa baguette et elle entendit la porte se fermer à clef.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Jane, que tu perds le contrôle avec moi ? » demanda-t-il. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle contre son cou. Ça devenait définitivement trop sexuel. C'était Remus Lupin, son professeur, et peut-être son futur petit-ami, au rythme où allaient les choses. Elle secoua la tête mais elle ne parvint pas à enlever le brouillard dans son esprit. Elle était perdue, se noyant en lui et tout ce qu'il était. Elle savait à ce moment qu'elle ne voulait personne d'autre au monde. Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

« Oui Remus, je perds tout quand je suis avec toi, ou ça en a l'air » murmura-t-elle, séductrice. Il rit doucement.

« Jane, d'où viens-tu pour me causer autant de peine » demanda-t-il en mordillant son cou. Elle sourit.

« De tes rêves les plus sauvages, Remus » dit-elle. Il se dégagea de son cou et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette fois, elle était préparée pour l'assaut et l'embrassa avec la même force. Elle s'agrippait à son dos et il l'attrapa fermement dans ses bras alors que leurs bouches ne faisaient plus qu'une. Il commença à la presser contre le mur et elle grogna doucement alors qu'il laissait des traînées de baisers de son cou à sa poitrine. Elle le sentit l'embrasser puis il s'arrêta. Elle le regarda, les yeux embrumés. Il la regarda, presque affamé.

« Jane Granger, on continue maintenant ? Ou plus tard ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit grognement.

_Oh mon dieu, dans quoi je me suis fourré ?_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**La suite très prochainement, étant donné qu'elle est déjà écrite, reste plus qu'à la traduire !**

**Bizzz à tous !**

**Miss Lup', **

**membre de tout plein de fédérations, Jedifollette en herbe, amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus, Hugh (x2), Johnny, Ewan…Deppophile et Ewanophile incurable.**


	10. Chapitre Dix

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Je vous avais bien dit que ce serait pas long ! ;o)**

**Le voilà donc, le chapitre 10 de See You When You're 40 !**

**MERCI beaucoup pour les reviews !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Wéééé ! t'es la première ! mdr ! C'est clair que Lily aurait quand même du mal à tuer James ! encore heureux ! Hey, j'ai été assez rapide pour poster le chapitre, nan ? mdr. Je m'améliore ! Bon, maintenant, je vais poster le chapitre deux de ma fic avec l'ange :D, et après…Enchanted Love…et ensuite, mes fics à moi, faut que j'avance ! et commencer à écrire la MioneMoony avec ton idée :p A pluche sur msn ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :** _Merci beaucoup ! Mdr, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu arrêtes de te mettre dans la peau d'Hermione, tu vas nous faire une syncope un de ces jours…mais c'est vrai que ce Remus là…my god, il est trop. Allez, je te laisse avec ce chapitre ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Pitite Maraudeuse :**_ Nan, je crois que l'auteur ne s'aperçoit pas du nombre de fois où elle met « acq… » et « sourit »… il faudrait que je lui dise, en fait. Mdr. Contente que tu aimes ! Bizzz !_

**Lupinifiliae :**_ Hey ! j'ai commandé mes places pour Guys and Dolls :D J'y vais le 20 décembre ! Je devrais pas tarder à les recevoir par courrier ! Je suis trop contente ! Bref, pour en revenir à la fic…(ben oui, Ewan ne va pas monopoliser tout, quand même ! mdr.) J'adore ton père aussi :D lol ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Rebecca Black :**_ Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Gwinnyth :**_ Me parle pas d'Ewan………vais aller le voir nen vrai-euh ! hihihi ! Le voir et l'entendre chanter en prime, si c'est pas du rêve ça…Mamma mia, je veux être le 20 décembre ! Hum. Mdr, tu l'as dit, y'a de la décadence à Poudlard ! Remus et Hermione se rebellent ! On est foutus ! Et pis, je crois que tu peux dévergonder Emma avec Tom, suis sûre que ça va pas la déranger ! héhéhé…Allez, à pluche !Bizzz !_

**Llewella et Deirdre :**_ Hey ! c'est pas TON Remuschounet ! l'est à moi ! mdr. De toutes façons, y'en a toujours que pour Hermione. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! A bientôt ! Bizzz !_

**Minerve :**_ Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ! Mdr, tu t'es amusée à compter…là, le nombre de « acqu… » est plus important…lol, ça varie avec les chapitres. A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Maikie :**_ Meuuuuuu nan ,l'était pas méchante la fin….si ? mdr, la suite a été assez rapide, quand même, non ? héhé. C'est un record. J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bizzz !_

**Diabella :**_ Mdr ! c'est clair que ce Remus n'est pas le même que dans le jdr…mais je le vois mal agir comme ça, bizarrement. Remarque, je pourrais y penser ! mdr. Vont-ils faire des bêtises ? héhéhé…tu vas voir ;) Bizzz !_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mais bon sang où est Hermione?" demanda Ron, sa voix montrant sa contrariété. Harry le regardait. Il fulminait.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir Dumbledore et voir ce qu'il dira » suggéra-t-il. Ron acquiesça. (_**NdT :** Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !)_

"Ouais, allons-y"

Harry et Ron arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore et Harry donna le mot de passe.

« _Boule de gomme_ » dit-il. Ils passèrent par l'escalier et entrèrent dans le bureau une minute plus tard. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et leur sourit quand ils entrèrent.

« Ah, Harry, Ron, j'espérais que vous viendriez, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait » dit-il. D'un simple geste de baguette, deux chaises arrivèrent. Harry et Ron s'assirent et regardèrent Dumbledore. « Comme vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, Miss Granger n'est pas là, et j'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer qu'elle ne sera pas là pendant un bon moment » commença-t-il.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

« Pendant un bon moment ? Professeur, que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Harry. Dumbledore soupira.

« Hermione est tombée à travers un voile de temps, alors qu'elle recherchait la Bibliothèque de Serdaigle » dit-il.

« QUOI ? » hurla Ron.

Dumbledore leva simplement sa main pour calmer Ron.

« Elle est tombée à travers un voile de temps, comme s'était censé se passer, je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher, comme si c'était quelque chose qui devait lui arriver » dit-il.

« Elle est tombée à travers un voile de temps ? Où est-elle alors ? » demanda Harry, quelque peu avidement, espérant quelque chose.

« Eh bien, Harry, elle est retournée plusieurs années en arrière, quand tes parents étaient à Poudlard »

« Bon sang » marmonna-t-il. Ron regarda Dumbledore, le simple choc sur son visage.

« Vous verrez que Miss Granger a un…rôle très spécial à jouer dans le passé »

« Un rôle spécial ? » demanda Harry. Dumbledore acquiesça, ses yeux pétillants.

« Oui »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione et Remus étaient debout, côte à côté, regardant par la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir et elle frissonna légèrement quand une brise fraîche vint les rafraîchir. Ils avaient arrêté leur romance rapide et avaient essayé de se retenir.

« Jane, je suis désolé » dit-il calmement. Elle sourit.

« Je suis désolée aussi, Remus, c'est juste que je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait » dit-elle. Il lui cogna l'épaule avec la sienne et sourit.

« Ne t'excuse pas » dit-il.

« ça doit être quelque chose de totalement naturel je suppose, et honnêtement je n'avais jamais…agi de cette façon avec quelqu'un auparavant » dit-elle. Il regarda par la fenêtre et acquiesça.

« Même chose pour moi » répondit-il. Ils restèrent ensemble dans le silence.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sirius et James étaient assis dans la salle commune devant le feu. Peter était quelque part dans le dortoir à faire Dieu seul sait quoi.

« Alors comment tu estimes cette Jane ? Coquine ? » demanda Sirius. James sourit.

« Non, Patmol, elle est aussi innocente que…que Moony, excepté le petit problème de fourrure qu'il a » (_**NdT :** en anglais : « his furry little problem »_ _si ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ;)…j'adore cette expression :D_) dit-il. Sirius ricana.

« Oh, c'est bon pour lui, il va enfin avoir cette petite expérience de…notre domaine » dit-il. James roula les yeux.

« Tu veux dire de _ton_ domaine, aux dernières nouvelles, la seule fille avec qui je veux sortir, c'est Evans mais comme tu peux le dire, elle me déteste »

« Eh bien mon pote, tu dois arrêter d'être si atroce avec le vieux Snivellus, et une fois que tu as fait ça, elle est à toi, je te le garantis » dit-il astucieusement. James sourit.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mon ami » répondit-il. Sirius rit.

"Eh bien alors Cornedrue, si tu veux capturer cette petite rouquine, tu dois abandonner quelques plaisirs de la vie, faire de la vie de Snivellus un enfer en fait partie »

"Mais par l'enfer, pourquoi elle est toujours de son côté alors qu'il l'appelle sang de bourbe à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion ? » demanda James, irrité. Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Les filles. On ne peut pas vivre avec, on ne peut pas vivre sans, je dirais. Qui sait pourquoi elle est de son côté ? Peut-être qu'elle a pitié de ce type aux cheveux gras »

« Il est enfoncé dans cette Magie Noire jusqu'au cou » dit James sombrement. Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

« Je suis d'accord, il est beaucoup trop dedans » dit-il. James acquiesça et se leva. Il commença faire les cent pas dans la pièce, lentement, les yeux de Sirius suivant ses mouvements.

« Ouais, si seulement on pouvait…si on pouvait l'attraper en quelques sortes » dit-il. Sirius sourit.

« Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a essayé, Cornedrue » James roula les yeux.

« On a essayé et on s'est planté, et alors ? On doit encore essayer de le choper »

« On doit en parler à Moony » dit Sirius.

« Ah, on sait ce que va dire Moony, Patmol »

Sirius sourit.

« Et si on incluait la petite miss Jane dans notre aventure, je la sens bien cette fille » dit Sirius. James acquiesça.

« Et Moony ne plaisante pas avec ça, il a déjà marqué son territoire, Patmol » dit-il en souriant.

« Je ne penserais pas à toucher à Jane » dit-il d'un ton rêveur. James rit et se rassit.

« Maintenant il nous faut un plan » dit-il.

Sirius bâilla.

« Maintenant ? Tu plaisantes, Cornedrue? Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite, j'irai me coucher, j'ai une une longue journée » dit-il en se levant. James le regarda, bouche bée.

« Toi ? Fatigué ? De quoi? D'être un beau mec?" Sirius gloussa.

« Je suis juste fatigué, Cornedrue, la ferme et va te coucher » James ne répondit pas et resta assis à regarder les flammes. Il savait que Sirius était le seul qui pouvait lui parler comme ça.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Bizzz et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! (qui ne devrait pas tarder)**

**Miss Lup', **

**Jedifollette en herbe et Ewanophile en puissance.**


	11. Chapitre Onze

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Vous n'avez jamais eu autant de chapitres à suivre, hein? Mdr. Ne vous y habituez pas trop quand même :)**

**MERCI à tous pour les reviews!**

**Lyane:**_ Je crois que pour ce chapitre, tu peux revenir à la place d'Hermione, tu risques pas grand chose, mdr. Et je vois bien ce que tu veux dire. Mumus est gaaaah dans cette fic…/soupir/ Enfin, j'espère que ça va te plaire! A plus! Bizzz!_

**Llewella:** _Meuuuu non, c'est pas le tien! Non mais! Tu crois qu'il vient d'où mon nom? Hmm? Mdr. Snappy? C'est adorable comme nom, tiens. Lol. Je trouve Snape plus joli que Rogue…mais j'arrive pas à écrire Snape dans mes fics et trads, mdr. Bref, pour le rôle d'Hermione, j'en sais pas plus que toi! Héhé! A plus! Bizzz!_

**Pitite Maraudeuse:**_ C'était rapide, hein? Mdr. Mais ça va pas durer, y'a plus de chapitres en réserve maintenant. Va falloir attendre! A plus! Bizzz!_

**Rebecca-black:**_ Oh ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas arrêter de la traduire ;) Bizzz!_

**Maikie:**_ Voui! Mdr, énorme spoiler du tome 6, hein? J'ai adoré cette expression! Qu'est-ce que Siri mijote? Ahaaaa! Suspens! Mdr! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Gwinnyth:**_ Tu veux que je te répète encore que je vais voir Ewan en vrai:D Vi, vi, j'arrête, d'accord, mdr. Beuuuuuu je vais pas engueuler l'auteur! Ça se fait pas! Lol! Et puis ce chapitre là est (un poil) plus long que les autres:) A pluche ma Jedifollette! Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Ah là non, c'est clair que t'es pas la prems, mdr. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :D Et pis voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Estelle01:**_ Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise! Et je suis d'accord, vive ton papa :D Bizzz!_

**Minerve:**_ ça, c'est la big question: pourquoi James n'est pas plus sérieux? Mdr, le mystère Potter. Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Sweety-Switches:**_ Je suis ravie que tu aimes:D Et ravie que tu aies pu laisser une review! Bienvenue dans le club des fans du couple Hermione/Remus:) J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire! Bizzz!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione descendit les escaliers du dortoir, se rendant à son premier cours. Lily était déjà là, attendant dans la Salle Commune, avec les autres. Elle remarqua, sans grande surprise, que son emploi du temps était similaire aux leurs, et la plupart de ses cours étaient avec Remus. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Remus feuilletait un petit livre et Lily parlait avec une autre fille de Gryffondor.

"Jane" appela une voix. Elle vit James lui sourire et faire un signe de main. Elle sourit et lui fit un signe à son tour.

"Salut les gars" dit-elle en allant vers Remus. Il leva les yeux de son livre et sourit.

"Bonjour Jane" dit-il.

"Bonjour Remus" dit-elle. Il y eut un silence, puis il referma son livre.

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'on devrait aller manger" dit-il en se levant. Ils acquiescèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

**XxOxX**

Remus et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'Arithmancie. Personne d'autre ne semblait aimer l'Arithmancie, juste tous les deux. En marchant, Hermione leva les yeux et vit une masse noire de vêtements détaler à travers le hall. Elle entendit Remus soupirer à côté d'elle et elle le regarda.

"Ça doit être Rogue…" marmonna-t-il. Elle soupira.

"Il vous cause beaucoup de soucis?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

"Eh bien, la plupart du temps, non. Seulement quand James et Sirius le provoque, il devient…eh bien…Snivellus…à part ça ,je ne le déteste pas, mais je ne l'aime pas non plus" dit-il.

"L'indifférence" dit-elle. Il sourit.

"Exactement, je ne m'en préoccupe simplement pas" dit-il. Elle sourit.

"C'est prendre le chemin le plus facile ça, non?" demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant. Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

"Pas vraiment, tout le monde ne peut pas être…apathique à quelque chose, la plupart des gens ont cette réaction…" Elle sourit.

"Tu penses trop. Allez viens, on va être en retard, je connais un raccourci pour—" Une expression curieuse passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

"Tu connais un raccourci pour où?" demanda-t-il. Elle détourna le regard.

"Non, je voulais dire…je suis sûre qu'il y a un raccourci pour aller à la salle de classe" dit-elle nerveusement. Il acquiesça.

"Il y en a un, viens, je vais te montrer" dit-il légèrement. Elle sourit et acquiesça, sachant qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

**XxOxX**

James, Sirius, Peter et Remus s'assirent tous autour d'une petite table dans une vieille salle de classe qu'ils avaient proclamé comme étant leur bureau officieux. Remus et James avait lancé un sort sur la porte qui autorisait seulement eux quatre à rentrer, et qui étouffait aussi les sons. Ils avaient travaillé des mois sur ce sort et ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire. La salle était confortable, avec plusieurs chaises, des tables, des étagères, et un feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. James s'assit en mettant ses bras derrière la tête.

"Alors, pourquoi on est ici Cornedrue?" demanda Remus. Il savait que James les convoquait seulement quand quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête.

"Je suppose que vous pouvez tous le deviner" répondit-il. Remus soupira.

"C'est _encore_ à propos de Severus?" demanda Remus. James sourit légèrement.

"Ecoutez, vous savez tous ce que je ressens pour…ce qu'il fait…du mépris…"

"Cornedrue, est-ce que tu as des preuves? A part tes suspicions?"

"Oh arrête ça Moony, arrête d'agir comme si tu ne savais pas que Snivellus ne faisait pas dans la magie noire"

"Ce sont des rumeurs" répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur. James ouvrit de grands yeux et rit.

"DES RUMEURS? Je t'en prie, Moony!" cria-t-il. Remus soupira et se leva.

"Ecoute, je suis d'accord avec toi, Rogue n'est pas…normal…et il a des penchants qui pourrait faire croire qu'il fait dans la magie noire, mais tu n'as aucune preuve, si tu vas voir Dumbledore avec cette information…alors quoi? C'est une juste une INTUITION, Cornedrue" James soupira.

"Toujours la voix de la raison, hein Moony? Qu'est-ce que TU en penses, Queudver?" demanda brusquement Sirius en se tournant vers Peter. Peter cligna des yeux.

"M-m-m-moi?" bégaya-t-il. Sirius roula les yeux.

"Non, ton jumeau. Bien sûr que je parle de toi, espèce d'abruti" Remus lança un regard à Sirius.

"Eh bien…je…je pense que peut-être on…on…devrait chercher des preuves…comme Remus a dit" balbutia-t-il. Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

"Ecoute, Cornedrue, je sais que tout ce qu'on a fait ces dernières années a probablement été illégal…je veux dire…vous êtes déjà tous des Animagi…et…je ne veux simplement pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de Rogue…"

Sirius soupira.

"Ecoute, Cornedrue, si tu veux vraiment le choper, alors on a besoin de preuves, Moony a raison. James leva les yeux vers Sirius et acquiesça avec lassitude.

"Bien, bien, on le chopera bientôt, je l'ai à l'œil" dit calmement James.

"Soit le plus discret possible, Cornedrue…si ce mot fait parti de ton vocabulaire" dit Remus avec un sourire.

**XxOxX**

"Alors…est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer?" demanda calmement Remus. Hermione leva les yeux de son parchemin.

"Expliquer quoi, Remus?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

"Tu sais de quoi je parle, Jane" Elle soupira.

"Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour te dire quoi que ce soit, Remus" dit-elle doucement. Il soupira. (_**NdT:** my god, un autre mot vient de s'ajouter à la liste des verbes récurrents…)_

"Bien, je suis désolé, je suis juste très curieux à propos de toute cette affaire" Elle sourit.

"Je peux comprendre ta curiosité, Remus, mais toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir que certains secrets feraient mieux d'être gardés" dit-elle en se levant. Il la regarda alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Il y avait décidément quelque chose avec cette fille, et il allait découvrir quoi. Elle le remuait complètement, et il sentait qu'elle savait plus de choses sur lui que lui-même.

**XxOxX**

James et Sirius marchaient dans les couloirs. Il était déjà presque minuit, et ils devraient être endormis, mais l'esprit de James ne trouvait pas le repos, et Sirius le suivait.

"Tu vas bien Cornedrue?" demanda-t-il calmement. James soupira.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que, je ne me sens pas bien pour une quelconque raison" marmonna-t-il. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un vif d'or. Il commença à jouer avec et Sirius le regardait.

"Je sais ce que c'est, Cornedrue, c'est la rouquine" dit-il en s'arrêtant. James sourit malgré lui.

"La rouquine? Tu veux dire Evans" dit-il. Sirius ricana.

"Elle te mène par le bout du nez, mon pote. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un si attaché à une fille qui apparemment, n'aura jamais" dit-il. James soupira.

"Je l'apprécie vraiment, malgré toutes les disputes que nous avons, il y a juste quelque chose…avec elle, quelque chose qui la rend différente des autres filles" dit-il. Sirius sourit.

"Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends, peut-être que tu devrais en parler à Moony. Apparemment, cette Jane l'a ensorcelé, c'est tellement évident. Ça fait presque deux jours et il est vraiment accro, je ne l'avais jamais vu agir comme ça avec une fille avant" songea-t-il. James sourit.

"Peut-être que j'irai parler à Moony, ça n'a pas de sens de discuter romance avec le playboy de l'année" Sirius roula les yeux.

"La ferme" marmonna-t-il. Ils avancèrent dans la pénombre, retournant à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**Il était plus long que les autres, hein? Mdr.**

**Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas d'autres chapitres, alors il va falloir être patient! ;)**

**Bizzz à tous**

**Miss Lup'**


	12. Chapitre Douze

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**J'ai honte. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais ce chapitre de prêt, et j'avais complètement oublié de le poster…j'ai vraiment honte, je suis désolée.**

**Ce chapitre est très, très, très court. Autant vous prévenir. :D**

**MERCIII pour les reviews!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse:**_ Contente que ça te plaise :D mdr, c'est gentil d'avoir fait les comptes pour les mots récurrents. Donc, "sourit" est en tête, et "acq…" perd du terrain…intéressant. Je préfère "sourit" que l'autre. Héhé ;) A plus, bizzz_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Lol, si l'autre chapitre t'as paru court, j'imagine pas celui-là! Mdr, c'est clair que James est mal barré…c'est ça qui est drôle :D A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Mdr, la suite est là! Ton super-papa aussi:D A plus! Bizzz!_

**Rebecca-black:**_ Malfoy, playboy de l'année? Mdr, si tu le dis. Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!_

**Elliotnaiss:**_ : ) la voilà la suite! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!_

**Estelle01:**_ Eh bien tu n'auras pas eu longtemps à attendre ;) Bizzz!_

**Bloody**_: Ravie que ça t'ai fait aimer Remus:D :D Bizzz!_

**Llewella et Deirdre**_: Non, non, j'ai mis Miss, parce que c'est plus joli que Mrs, mais je suis mrs Lupin, mdr. Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise! (je l'adore aussi, mdr) Bizzz!_

**Flo Fol Œil**_: Ravie que ça te plaise :D A pluche! Bizzz!_

**Lyane**_: Verbes répétitifs? Tu crois? Mdr. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir! Vi, les problèmes vont sûrement arrivé…la suite tout de suite! Bizzz!_

**Maikie**_: Eh oui, la patience est une vertu, jeune padawan! Mdr. Ah ben oui, Sirius et James ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries, mais en même temps, ce serait moins drôle sans, lol. Bizzz!_

**Choupinette**_: Merci beaucoup! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!_

**Minerve**_: Oui, on est maudites avec ces verbes…Arf. A plus! Bizzz!_

**.Chapitre Douze.**

Une autre semaine passa, et Remus n'avait pas posé de question à Hermione sur ses secrets et elle en était heureuse. James devenait de plus en plus calme et Hermione se trouva à se faire du souci pour lui. Un samedi soir, Remus et Hermione s'assirent dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque une fois de plus, et elle ferma son livre.

"Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec James?" demanda-t-elle. Remus leva les yeux vers elle. Il soupira.

"Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, il y a quelques…comment dire…tensions…entre lui et une certaine personne" dit-il. Elle sourit.

"Oh, problème de cœur, je vois. Je me demandais si…on pouvait faire quelque chose…" dit-elle lentement. Remus soupira.

"Lily et James…honnêtement…eh bien…on ne sait jamais…tu as des idées?" Elle haussa les épaules.

"J'y pense depuis un moment, on doit leur faire faire quelque chose ensemble…quelque chose qu'ils aimeraient tous les deux" Remus la regarda pensivement pendant un moment, puis soupira un fois encore.

"Je ne sais pas, Jane, quoique tu suggères" dit-il platement. Elle le regarda.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas…" dit-il d'un ton laconique. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un petit livre. Elle tourna les pages pendant un moment et ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose.

La pleine lune était dans deux jours. Elle remit rapidement le livre dans son sac et Remus leva les yeux.

"C'était quoi?" demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

"Oh, rien" marmonna-t-elle nerveusement.

"Ça doit bien être quelque chose" dit-il. Elle ferma les yeux.

"Ce n'était RIEN, Remus, ne t'inquiète pas" dit-elle. Elle retourna à son livre qu'elle lisait auparavant et elle ne vit pas Remus sortir lentement sa baguette. Remus avait déjà pratiqué des sorts sans parler, et donc dans sa tête, il cria _Accio Book_. Le livre sortit du sac d'Hermione pour aller directement dans ses mains. Elle leva les yeux et sursauta. "REMUS!" dit-elle avec colère. Mais il avait déjà tourné les pages du livre, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la page qui le fit pâlir pendant un moment, puis le livre tomba de ses mains.

"Tu es courant, pas vrai?" dit-il calmement. Elle secoua la tête.

"Au courant de quoi? De quoi tu parles?" cracha-t-elle.

"Oh, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit…_Hermione_?" Hermione eut le souffle coupé et elle rougit.

"CHHHHH!" dit-elle. Remus prit le petit livre et le lui rendit.

"On doit parler, Jane" dit-il en se levant. Elle soupira.

"Oui, je sais, je pense qu'il est temps que je te le dise, qui je suis vraiment, mais on a besoin d'être dans un endroit sûr, quelque part où personne ne pourrait nous suivre, et tu dois me jurer que ce que tu vas entendre ne franchiront jamais tes lèvres" Il la regarda et acquiesça. "Une suggestion pour cet endroit?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

"Effectivement, oui, il y a un endroit"

OoOoOoOoO 

**Court, hein? Mdr.**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup'**


	13. Chapitre Treize

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**AHA! Surprises, hein? Mdr. C'est à noter dans les annales de mes updates.**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Lyane:**_ Eh oui voilà les explications! Pas grand chose à te dire ,hein...à tout de suite, mdr. Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Voui, elle va cracher le morceau, mdr. Tu brûles! Enfin, t'as visé tout juste même! Valà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Kyana hld:**_ La suite? La voilà, la voilà, mdr. Bizzz!_

**Inwie Lupin:**_ Oui je sais, trop courts les chapitres, lol. Mais faut t'y faire! Mdr! Enjoy! bizzz!_

**Llewella et Deirdre:**_ Voui! Je suis d'accord. Une semaine chacune XD. Allez, voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Lisou52:**_ Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!_

**Gwinnyth:**_ Méééé euh, crie pas! Et pis non, j'ai même pas honte, j'y suis pour rien :D Tu veux le prochain chapitre? Ben le voilà XD A pluche! Bizzz!_

**XxX**

**Chapitre Treize**

Hermione et Remus étaient assis dans un vieux bâtiment que Hermione reconnut comme étant la Cabane Hurlante. Elle frissonna alors qu'elle se souvenait les évenèments horribles de cette nuit-là, pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard. La pièce était moins délabrée qu'à son époque, mais c'était déjà vieux, et grinçant. Il y avait diverses bouteilles par terre, plusieurs couvertures, et quelques livres par-ci, par-là. Elle s'assit sur une vieille chaise et leva les yeux vers Remus, il était un peu pâle, peut-être à cause de la pleine lune et du fait qu'elle savait. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Remus..." dit-elle doucement. Il s'arrêta de faire les cents pas et la regarda.

"Est-ce que ton nom est vraiment Jane?" demanda-t-il doucement. Elle soupira.

"Oui, oui ça l'est, c'est mon deuxième prénom, mon prénom est Hermione" Il hocha la tête.

"Hermione, Hermione, alors pourquoi tu te fais appeler Jane?" demanda-t-il. Elle détourna le regard un moment, puis le regarda.

"Eh bien, quand je t'ai rencontré, ça a été la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, honnêtement, je pensais que ce ne serait pas prudent d'utiliser Hermione" expliqua-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il. Elle enlaça ses deux mains.

"Eh bien...tu vois...je ne suis...d'ici...de ce cadre temporel, je veux dire" dit-elle calmement. Il alla vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

"Ce cadre temporel?" demanda-t-il doucement. Elle hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle rapidement.

"Tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras JAMAIS ça à PERSONNE, jusqu'à ce que...eh bien...jusqu'à ce qu'on se rencontre à nouveau, je suppose" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

"Remus, je suis du futur, je suis tombée à travers la tapisserie par accident pendant que je cherchais la Bibliothèque de Serdaigle" dit-elle calmement. Elle vit un moment de choc sur son visage mais il revint rapidement à son état normal et calme.

"Je vois, donc je suppose que tu...nous connais dans le futur?" demanda-t-il lentement. Elle détourna les yeux quelques secondes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ensuite, pensa aux implications que ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

"Remus, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que de bonne choses se sont passées dans le futur, mais...aussi beaucoup de...mauvaises choses qui se sont passées, et j'étais prévenue, de ne rien dire pour changer le futur, même si je veux bien faire et que j'essaye d'empêcher quelque chose, je changerais tout. Si seulement tu savais, mais je ne peux rien faire parce que ça changerais tout" Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler de larmes inutiles et Remus la regarda.

"C'est bon, Jane, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne, et je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais...je veux juste savoir...est-ce que tu me connaissais...enfin, connais" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda et sourit.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, je t'ai rencontré quand j'étais en troisième année à Poudlard" dit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

"Je ne demanderai pas comment" dit-il. Elle sourit.

"Bien, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire" répliqua-t-elle. Il sourit et lui prit la main.

"Eh bien, je suppose que c'est mon tour maintenant?" demanda-t-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

"Tu n'as pas à le faire, Remus" dit-elle. Il secoua la tête et la fit lever.

"On dirait que tu le sait déjà, mais je me sentirais mieux si je te le disais moi-même" Elle acquiesça.

"Très bien alors, vas-y" dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant qui le fit fondre.

"Jane, je suis...un Loup-Garou, j'ai été mordu quand j'étais petit, et j'ai été accepté à l'école seulement par les bonnes grâces du Directeur Dumbledore, je me transforme tous les mois en cette...bête hargneuse...si différente de moi...et je déteste ça...je déteste le fond de mon âme...si j'en ai une, après tout ça" sur ce, il s'arrêta et lâcha sa main et s'éloigna. "Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne avant, James et Sirius l'ont découvert par eux-mêmes, mais je ne l'ai jamais...avoué" dit-il doucement. Elle alla vers lui et lui toucha l'épaule.

"C'est bon, Remus" dit-elle doucement. Il se tourna et la prit dans ses bras.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est une barrière, et à cause de ça, je vais devoir trouver comment te laisser partir" dit-il. Elle le regarda.

"Me laissez partir? Pour quelle raison?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

"Ça ne marchera pas, Jane, ça ne marchera tout simplement pas, je suis un foutu loup-garou!" dit-il avec colère.

"Remus, je m'en moque, pourquoi tu as avoué si tu avais l'intention de me plaquer une fois que c'était fait? Qu'est-ce que je suis? Une sorte de mouchoir que tu utilises et que tu jettes après? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai des sentiments aussi? Tu ne penses pas que je me sentirai horriblement mal que je disparaitrais d'ici un jour!" dit-elle, en colère. Il la regarda.

"Tu vas disparaitre?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça et soupira.

"Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je m'effacerai un jour, je ne sais même pas quand" dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle s'appuya sur son épaule. "Remus, est-ce que c'est bien?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que ça l'est" dit-il doucement. "Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas?" demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

"Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles on ne devrait pas faire ça, Remus" dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il haussa les épaules.

"Pour une fois, je suis prêt à sauter le pas" dit-il. Elle sourit. "Je pense que tu le mérites, Hermione" Elle ouvrit la bouche pour porter réclamation, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser.

**XxOxX**

**Et voilà!**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup'Lup'**


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh oui, voilà la suite tant attendue:D **

**Et je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice, l'histoire appartient à Saiya-jin girl! **

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews! Les réponses se trouvent sur mon blog (c'est un nouveau), dont l'adresse dans ma bio! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapitre Quatorze**

Les quelques jours suivants furent les jours les plus agréables qu'Hermione n'avait jamais passé à Poudlard. Remus et elle faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble dans la salle commune, ils flânaient ensemble dans l'école, prenaient le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner ensemble dans la grande salle, et passaient des heures à la bibliothèque à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Une nuit, la pluie tombait dru contre les murs et le tonnerre grondait au dehors. Hermione et Remus étaient assis en face du feu dans la salle commune.

-"Remus, je m'inquiète pour James" dit-elle. Il leva les yeux de son livre et hausse un sourcil.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que, je pense qu'il est amoureux de Lily et elle le déteste…enfin…elle ne le déteste pas vraiment, mais elle l'apprécie aussi, mais elle est trop fière pour l'avouer, alors je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose"

-"Comme quoi?" demanda-t-il. Elle roula les yeux.

-"Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus enthousiastes, tu sais, juste parce que tu n'as personne d'autre pour qui t'inquiéter, tu devrais essayer d'aider James. Dis-moi s'en plus, à propos d'eux. Votre histoire"

Il soupira et ferma son livre.

-"Très bien, alors tu vois, c'est assez simple. Quand on est entré à Poudlard, James et moi on s'est assis ensemble dans le train. Les dix premières minutes, il y avait un silence gêné, puis la porte s'est ouverte en grand et Sirius est apparu, et ils a commencé immédiatement à parler avec James. Moi j'étais en train de lire un livre, bien entendu, et Sirius m'a remarqué, et il a commencé à parler avec moi, puis on est devenu ami tous les trois. On était jeunes, et seuls à Poudlard, alors on a lié amitié dans le train"

Hermione le fixait, prise dans l'histoire. "Et Peter?" demanda-t-elle.

-"On a pas rencontré Peter dans le train"

-"Et Lily?"

-"J'y viens"

Elle sourit.

-"On a rencontré Lily un peu plus tard. On était tous en train de parler, sans réaliser qu'on devenait de plus en plus bruyants, et c'est quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement qu'on a rencontré Lily pour la première fois. James, étant le plus proche de la porte, la vit en premier. Je pense que c'est dès ce moment là qu'il l'a apprécié, elle est entrée en coup de vent et a sorti sa baguette, et la pointa sur James en lui disant: "J'entends ta grande bouche depuis l'autre compartiment et c'est très ennuyeux, espèce de petit marrant à grosse tête!"

Hermione rit. "Et tu te souviens des mots exacts?" demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie.

-"Oh oui, James a pris ça comme un mantra et l'a répété de nombreuses fois" Hermione rit. "James a immédiatement sourit et s'est levé, puis il s'est présenté, et il a dit…"

°oO**_Flashback_**Oo°

-"Salut, je suis James Potter" Lily roula les yeux. James remarqua qu'ils étaient d'un vert vif.

-"Et alors, tu veux une médaille? Ecoute, j'essaye d'avoir une conversation sympa, mais tout ce que je peux entendre, c'est un truc à propos de toi jetant un sort et de toi étant sorcier mineur"

-"En fait, c'était moi" dit Sirius, d'un coin du compartiment. Lily tourna la tête vers lui. "Je suis Sirius Black, au fait, et c'est Remus Lupin" Lupin lui sourit et elle réprima l'envie de faire de même.

-"C'est ça. Ecoutez, fermez-la, d'accord?" Elle sortit en coup de vent du compartiment et James soupira.

-"Quelle beauté" murmura-t-il. Sirius roula les yeux.

-"Arrête, elle ressemble à une sorte de…troll, ou quelque chose, de la façon dont elle brandissait sa baguette, comme une massue"

-"Elle a des yeux intéressants" fit remarquer Lupin. James soupira encore.

-"Allez James, positive, je suis sûr qu'elle sera…plus gentille à l'école"

°oO**_Fin du Flashback_**Oo°

Hermione rit.

-"Eh bien, c'était intéressant, tu m'en diras plus demain. Maintenant je vois que James a un faible pour elle depuis quelques années, donc je pense qu'on doit faire quelque chose"

-"Comme quoi?" demanda-t-il.

-"Je sais pas, j'y réfléchirai ce soir, on doit leur donner un coup de pouce, déclencher quelquechose"

-"Déclencher quoi?" murmura-t-il en la rapprochant de lui. La salle commune était silencieuse, seule la pluie battait à l'extérieur et le cœur de la jeune fille battait de plus en plus vite.

-"On doit déclencher quelque chose, ils doivent tomber amoureux" dit-elle doucement alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle soupira et se tourna pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. "Remus, c'est sérieux" dit-elle. Il soupira.

-"Je suppose" répondit-il. "Tu sais, je crois que tu m'as drogué" murmura-t-il. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait une fois de plus. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas dans les escaliers de pierre, et ils se séparèrent. C'était Sirius. Il bâilla.

-"Moony, pourquoi tu viendrais pas dormir? Jane a besoin de se reposer aussi, tu sais" dit-il en souriant légèrement. Hermione se leva et s'étira.

-"Tu sais, tu as raison. Bonne nuit les garçons!" dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles. Elle envoya un baiser à Remus et monta les escaliers alors que Sirius fixait Remus.

-"Wouah, Moony! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bon sang?" demanda-t-il. Lupin sourit et haussa les épaules.

-"Je pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle" dit-il. Sirius sourit.

-"Je crois que c'est déjà fait" dit-il.

Lupin soupira et se demanda si c'était vrai.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


	15. Chapitre Quinze

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Eh oui! Que de chapitres, hein? Mdr! **_

_**Pareil que pour The Morning After, je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews, elles datent un peu trop… Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup!**_

**oOo  
Chapitre Quinze  
oOo**

Hermione était assise dans sa chambre, écrivant dans son journal. Elle n'en tenait pas un d'habitude, mais elle avait décidé que puisqu'elle vivait à cette époque, elle ne voulait pas oublier un détail ou quoique que ce soit qui se passait, alors elle écrivait. Elle écrivait sur James et Sirius, du fait qu'ils étaient très proches. Elle écrivait sur Peter, et qu'il était exactement comme on le lui avait décrit. Et elle écrivait sur Remus, à quel point il était gentil avec elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit Lily entrer, et sourit.

-"Hey Lily" dit-elle. Lily la regarda et sourit.

-"Oh, hey Jane, comment tu vas?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione haussa les épaules.

-"Très bien je suppose, et toi?" Lily sourit.

-"Je vais bien, juste fatiguée. Je vais faire une sieste, me batte avec James me pompe toute mon énergie." Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Hermione ferma son journal et le glissa sous son oreiller.

-"Lily, pourquoi toi et James vous vous battez autant?" demanda Hermione. Lily leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

-"Eh bien, parce que je le déteste, en fait"

-"Je veux dire, sérieusement, il t'as fait quelque chose qui t'es mise en colère contre lui?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Ça a de l'importance?" demanda Lily. Hermione haussa les épaules.

-"Je pense juste qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose, je sais pas" Lily soupira.

-"Eh bien, il est si méchant avec tout le monde, il pense qu'il est cool et il n'accorde pas la moindre attention à qui que ce soit à part son foutu petit gang" dit-elle. Hermione sourit.

-"Si tu le détestes tant que ça, tu devrais arrêter de lui parler, à moins qu'il y ai un problème avec ça?" demanda sournoisement Hermione.

-"Bien sûr que non!" s'écria-t-elle. "Mais je dois l'empêcher d'harceler ces personnes innocentes… qu'il harcèle…" dit-elle. Hermione haussa les épaules et se leva de son lit.

-"Laisse-moi te dire une chose Lily, l'ignorance est parfois la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention. Je vais prendre une douche, bonne nuit"

Lily la regarda s'éloigner et réalisa qu'elle avait raison.

.oO°Oo.

Le jour suivant, tout le monde était assis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione était assise à côté de Remus et ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner tout en parlant à voix basse. Hermione disait à Remus ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière et il rit silencieusement alors que James entrait et s'asseyait devant eux.

-"L'un d'entre vous a vu Lily?" demanda-t-il. Hermione et Remus secouèrent la tête. Sirius et Peter entrèrent et Sirius s'assit à côté de James.

-"Bonjour tout le monde, comment vous allez?" demanda-t-il. Peter pris quelques toasts.

-"Merveilleusement!" dit-il. Tout le monde le regarda. Sirius roula les yeux.

-"Cornedrue, comment vas-tu mon pote?" James roula les yeux.

-"Je n'ai pas vue Lily depuis la nuit dernière, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de où elle est" dit-il d'un ton malheureux. Hermione et Remus échangèrent un regard.

-"Peut-être qu'elle fait quelque chose d'important" suggéra Hermione.

-"Ou peut-être qu'elle est avec un type près du lac ou quelque chose du style" suggéra Sirius en beurrant un toast. James grogna.

-"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis aussi stupidement" marmonna-t-il.

-"Mange quelque chose, Cornedrue; je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt se montrer" dit Remus en poussa un bol devant James. James soupira.

-"C'est pas pareil, je la vois tous les matins, et on se dispute à propos de quelque chose de ridicule, comme mes cheveux, et elle me lance ces regards, et je…oh, c'est désespérant!" dit-il. Hermione sourit.

-"James, tu dois arrêter d'être aussi présomptueux, si tu veux qu'elle te remarque, tu dois changer un peu, pas complètement, mais au moins essayer de faire quelque chose qui ne la fera pas crier après toi, et quand tu auras fait ça, elle te verras sûrement autrement que comme une écharde dans le pied"

-"Je dois changer?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

-"Fais quelque chose, sois gentil avec elle"

-"Mais elle va penser que je prépare quelque chose!" geignit-il. Hermione soupira.

-"Bon, je t'ai dit ce que tu devais faire, maintenant c'est à toi de prendre les bonnes decisions et faire ce qui doit être fait. Allez viens Remus, on a cours"

-"Oh… bien" dit-il en se levant et suivant Hermione hors de la salle. Sirius sourit.

-"Ah, l'amour" souffla-t-il.

-"Changer… je dois changer…" marmonna James. Il regarda la nourriture sur la table et hocha la tête. "Je vais le faire!" dit James. Sirius le regarda.

-"Faire quoi?" demanda-t-il.

-"Tu n'écoutais pas?" demanda James. Sirius haussa les épaules. James soupira.

-"A plus tard. Je dois y aller"

**.oO°Oo.**


End file.
